El Secreto de Harry Potter
by Dojiz
Summary: ¿Habra reconciliacion de nuetra joven pareja?... ¿podran ser por fin felices juntos?... estas y otras preguntas seran contestadas en el capitulo final de El secreto de Harry Potter... entran... lean... opinen... TERMINADO...
1. Default Chapter

**_EL SECRETO DE HARRY POTTER_**

Por Dojíz

**Capitulo 1: Cambios **

Cualquiera al verlo diría que debía tener muchas aventuras amorosas, pues era muy atractivo. Alto, con el pelo color negro azabache alborotado, delgado, atleta, y esa cicatriz en la frente, simplemente irresistible…

Pero no, Harry James Potter era un muchacho silencioso, apartado, que iba al Ministerio a cumplir con su trabajo y no se quedaba a conversar después de terminado éste. Por eso las chicas lo habían bautizado como "el monje", pues no había forma humana de penetrar en su vida.

¡Qué lástima- exclamó Tania Arias –Me gusta mucho el jefe, Karla pero él ni siquiera me mira. Y eso que he hecho hasta la imposible por conquistarlo. Pero ni modo, ya me aburrí. Tendré que dirigir mis armas de conquista a otra parte… por ejemplo hacía Oliver Thomas. No es un monumento pero está un poco pasable.

En eso se acercan dos chicas, la primera de ellas alta, delgada y de cabellera rubia, tal vez de unos 27 años; la segunda de mediana estatura, de pelo café un poco alborotado, ojos color marrón, no mayor de 25 años.

¿De que hablan- pregunta Lisa, la recién llegada.

Del jefe de la sección de Aurores…- contesta Emily

La verdad es que ese chico es muy extraño. ¿Cómo es posible que lleve una vida de convento?. Lo más que tiene son 25 años y nunca lo vemos en una fiesta ni en ningún sitio. ¿Será casado?. ¿La esposa estará paralítica?

Por favor Rebeca, se ve que lees mucho corazón de bruja y crees que hay drama en todas partes- dijo Lisa

¿Por qué no conversamos de algo más interesante que de las rarezas de ese chico- pregunta Karla Urroz

Creo que tienes razón, por cierto¿quien es ella- pregunta Rebeca señalando a la chica que se encuentra a lado de Lisa

Oh, lo siento chicas, ella es Hermione Granger, es la nueva Asesora de Maleficios que envía el Ministerio de Magia de Londres. Llego hace dos días.

¿Eres la que entrenaras a los nuevos Aurores de la Academia?

Así es, mucho gusto de conocerlas- contesta Hermione con una sonrisa

El gusto es nuestro y bienvenida; yo soy Rebeca Stone, ella es Tania Arias, aquellas Emily Smith y Karla Urroz, y a Lisa Watson ya la conoces.

¿También son Aurores?

Solo lo es Tania, Emily y yo trabajamos en la sección de Criaturas Mágicas, bueno ya sabrás que Lisa es la asistente personal del Ministro; y Karla es la secretaria del Jefe de los Aurores, que por cierto también será el tuyo- contesta Rebeca.

¿Es de él de quien hablaban cuando llegamos- pregunta Granger

Si te refieres al monje, estas en lo correcto y como abras escuchado es un tipo muy raro, neurótico y exigente a más no poder, así que ya estas prevenida…

Deja de decir tonterías Rebeca- la reprende Tania

Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, tenemos que hablar con tu jefe Karla, se encuentra en su oficina ¿verdad- pregunta Lisa

Lo siento amiga pero hace como 10 minutos que salió y no se si volver�, iba a una redada y ya sabes como se ponen esas cosas

Ni modo, ya será maña cuando conozca al "monje"- dice Hermione –por el momento me retiro aún necesito desempacar una cosas

Hasta mañana- contestan todas

En su nuevo departamento Hermione mira el lugar, tenía que reconocerlo, no estaba tan mal, es acogedor y mientras más pronto se acostumbre a él, menos extrañaría su hogar; aunque desde lo que paso con Ron ya nada era lo mismo…

**RETROSPECCIÓN**

Tenia entre sus manos la carta que cambiaria su vida para siempre, no podía créelo…

¿Por qué él- se pregunta, mientras una cuantas lagrimas caen por su rostro

_Hermione:_

_La misión fallo, aunque logramos capturar algunos mortifagos, Voldemort escapo, pero eso no es lo peor, hace cinco días que Ron habían desaparecido así que fui a buscarlo y lo único que encontré es que… De verdad lo siento Hermione pero… Ron murió…_

_Ya su familia lo sabe, pero quería ser yo quien te lo dijera…_

Draco Malfoy

**FIN DE LA RETROSPECCIÓN**

De eso ya son dos años; pero lo que más le extrañaba de todo esto es que desde hace año y medio no ha visto a Harry, la última vez que lo vio fue en el funeral del menor de los Weasley; después desapareció sin decir nada y desde entonces nadie ha sabido nada de él…

¿Dónde estas Harry, si te hubieras quedado a mi lado, todo hubiera sido más fácil para los dos… -suspira Hermione.

Esta era una de las razones, tal vez la principal, por la cual Hermione acepto la transferencia a Alemania sin pensarlo, para dejar atrás el dolor que por dos años no le ha permitido vivir tranquila; Voldemort se lo arrebato, en un segundo le quito a la persona que más había amado en su vida, aunque él nunca lo supo pues se había casado con otra… por lo tanto sin él y sin Harry ya nada la ataba a Londres…

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejos de donde vivía Hermione, la figura de una persona se reflejaba a las orillas de un lago, si alguno de sus amigos, lo viera en ese momento les sería imposible reconocerlo… había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo que muchas veces ni él mismo se reconocía, ya no era el chico alegre, que le encantaba transgredir las normas en busca de aventuras.

¿Cómo serlo, si perdí a mi compañero de aventuras- se pregunta a sí mismo

Vamos hermano, sabes que a él no le gustaría verte así

Lo se Malfoy…

Mejor cambiemos de tema, dime ¿ya conociste a la nueva Asesora que enviaron de Londres?

No pero espero que sea mejor que el anterior

Yo espero que sea linda y que no este comprometida

Tu nunca cambias, mejor nos vemos luego- contesta Harry y sin más se retira de ese lugar dejando a un rubio preocupado y confundido…

Al día siguiente Hermione Granger se encontraba en punto de las 8:00 am en el Ministerio de Magia Alemán, y aunque no lo pareciera estaba mucho muy nerviosa, pues a pesar que estar segura de su capacidad y de sus conocimientos, no era fácil iniciar en un nuevo trabajo sobretodo lejos de su país…

Bien Hermione, dentro de unos minutos conocerás al "monje"- dice Karla –solo hay que esperar que Lisa salga de la oficina para que te presente

Gracias- contesta Hermione

Mira a ese chico que esta de espaldas, el rubio¿lo ves- vuelve a decir Karla

Si, lo veo

Él es el Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y es el mejor amigo del Jefe de Aurores

Y eso que?

Ay, mujer, solo deja que voltee para que veas lo guapo que es, después de mi jefe, él es el segundo más guapo

Hermione no le contesta nada, sin embargo se queda observando a aquel joven que por alguna razón le es muy familiar pero no sabe a quien le recuerda . En ese instante, el rubio se da vuelta dirigiéndose hacia donde se encuentran Karla y Hermione.

Buenos días Karlita, ya llego tu jefe- pregunta el Rubio

Buenos días señor, si, mi jefecito hace rato que llego pero esta hablando con Lisa; por cierto ¿ya conoce a la nueva Asesora de Maleficios?

No¿quién es?

Es ella- responde a la vez que señala a Hermione- su nombre es…

…�¿Eni- la interrumpe Malfoy

La susodicha se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre, hace años que nadie le decía así, de hecho los únicos que lo hacían eran Ron, Harry y Draco.

Sin poder articular palabra alguna ella solo lo mira hasta que él le vuelve a preguntar.

¿No me reconoces?

¿D-D-Daco¿Draco Malfoy- pregunta ella, acercándose a él y abrazándolo, lo cual él hace lo mismo. Después de que la impresión ha pasado, ambos se separan

Cuanto tiempo, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Trabajar y tu?

En ese instante se acerca a ellos un joven no mayor de 20 años el cual se dirige a Malfoy

Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa pero hay un pequeño problema que necesita de su presencia

¿Tan temprano y ya con problemas¡genial- dice Draco enojado- ahora voy- le contesta al joven para luego dirigirse a su amiga- ya escuchaste, debo irme, pero te busco después ¿ok, porque se de alguien que se alegrara mucho de verte

¿Quién?

Sorpresa, nos vemos luego- dice Draco al tiempo que se aleja de la sorprendida chica

¿Lo conoces- pregunta Karla, sacando a Granger de su asombro

Si, estudiamos juntos en Hogwarts

Vaya ¿y por eso pones esa cara, deberías estar feliz

No es eso, solo que nunca imagine volverlo a ver…

En ese momento, se abre la puerta de la oficina del Jefe de Aurores saliendo de ella Lisa, quien le hace una señal a Hermione para que se acerque. Ella aspira hondo, toma su bolso y se dirige hacia allá.

Una vez dentro, ve a un hombre sentado de espaldas al escritorio, quien en cuestión de segundos se da vuelta para quedar de frente a la recién llegada, quien no termina de salir de su asombro para inmediatamente entrar a otro…

¿Harry?

¿Eni?

cOnTiNuAra


	2. Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

Capítulo 2: Reencuentros

Harry y Hermione se encuentran en un café muggle en silencio, al parecer esperan a alguien; y en esos momentos ese alguien entra al establecimiento ubicando a sus amigos inmediatamente, se acerca a ellos.

¿Así que ya se vieron, y ya que creí que te daría la sorpresa Potter- dice el recién llegado

Si, Eni ya me contó que se vieron un poco antes de que entrara a mi oficina

Y supongo que ya se han puesto al corriente sobre sus vidas en estos últimos dos años y no me esperaron ¿verdad?

Pues no, después de que entre a su oficina llego una lechuza en donde se solicitaban de manera urgente a mi jefe en la prisión, así que no pudimos hablar- contesta Hermione

Además no tenemos ni cinco minutas de haber llegado- termina Harry

¡Que bien, entonces platiquemos¿Qué nos cuentas Eni?

¿Qué quieres que les cuente, Además de que estoy muy enojada porque ustedes dos me abandonaron en Londres, estuve trabajando en el Ministerio hasta que el Profesor Dumbledore me recomendó para este puesto…

¿Te abandonamos?-preguntan los dos varones al mismo tiempo

Así es, tu Malfoy por lo menos me avísate cuando te fuiste, pero hasta ahí, ni una carta te dignaste a mandarme. En cuanta a ti Potter , ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí contigo, no he sabido absolutamente nada de ti en más de un año…

No es para tanto- contesta Harry un poco frió, al tiempo que ve su reloj y se levanta de la silla –debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo por cierto señorita Granger sus clases inician mañana a primera hora, preséntese con la señorita Arias, ella la ayudará

¿Señorita Granger, oye que te sucede?

Por desgracia Hermione ya no recibe respuesta pues su mejor amigo acaba de salir del establecimiento así que se dirige al otro.

¿Qué le sucede?

Ni idea

¿Como que no lo sabes, se supone que eres su amigo

Si pero desde la muerte de Ron no es el mismo

Nadie lo es Draco –contesta su amiga triste

Lo se, pero él…

…lo extraña mucho…

No precisamente…

¿A que te refieres?

No, nada olvídalo…- dice el rubio nervioso

Como quieras, entonces dime ¿Desde cuando están en Alemania?

Creo que Harry desde la muerte de Ron, yo tengo como un año

Vaya, y yo que creí que nunca volvería a verlos

Esto comprueba, una vez más, que la sabelotodo Granger, no es tan inteligente como presume

Cállate Malfoy

Mientras sus dos mejores amigos seguían discutiendo, Harry camina por las calles y no puede dejar de pensar en su reencuentro con Hermione, y no es que no le de gusto verla solo que aún no puede olvidar lo que sucedió hace dos año, sobre todo porque él sabia sobre los sentimientos de ella hacía Ron…

Su primer día de trabajo, llega puntual con Tania, pues quiere demostrar que es apta para este trabajo.

Buenos días Tania

Buenos días Hermione¿por qué no nos dijiste que conocías al Jefe y al señor Malfoy?

Ya te enteraste...

Y nosotras que hablamos tan mal del jefe y sin saber que tú lo conocías, de seguro que ya se lo dijiste ¿verdad?- dice Tania enfadada

Tranquila, cuando yo llegue, no tenia ni idea de que Harry y Draco trabajaran aquí, además hace más de un año que no los veo, y para tu información nos les dije nada

Segura?

Por supuesto

Te creo, y disculpa mi brusquedad, solo que…

Olvídalo ¿quieres?- la interrumpe Hermione

Gracias, oye ¿es cierto que los conoces hace mucho?

Si, los tres estudiamos en Hogwarts, somos de la misma generación

Y dime el jefe ¿era así de serio desde entonces?

¿A que te refieres?

Lo que sucede es que casi no sale a fiestas y al único amigo que vemos con él es al señor Malfoy¿no es casado verdad?

Hasta donde yo se no, recuerda que no lo he visto en dos años, y ahora que lo dices, ayer que fuimos a cenar lo vi muy cambiado, aunque Draco sigue siendo el mismo, eso si, menos engreído, auque me sigue molestando…

¿Molestando, pregunta Rebeca, que al igual que Karla y Emily se habían unido a la conversación

Si, lo que sucedes es que cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, pertenecíamos a distintas casa, él en Slytherin y Harry y yo en Gryffindor, y él como digno Slytherin se la pasaba molestándonos, pero dos años antes de salir nos hicimos amigos…

Vaya, la vida secreta de nuestros superiores!- dice en tono misterioso Rebeca

Señoritas se supone que deben estar trabajando no platicando para eso tienen la hora de la comida, y usted señorita Granger haber si es un poco más discreta y sígame por favor- expresa de manera seria Harry

No volverá a suceder señor- contesta Hermione apenada y furiosa a la vez

Una vez en el despacho de Harry, él toma asiento indicándole a Hermione que haga lo mismo y ella obedece.

¿Ahora que quiere señor?- pregunta Hermione molesta

No me hables en ese tono

Tu lo hiciste hace un momento

Es distinto

¿Por qué?

Porque soy tu jefe

Pero eso no te da derecho a avergonzarme delante de la gente

Y tu no tienes derecho a exhibir ni mi vida ni la de Draco

Yo no exhibí nada, en todo caso solo conté parte de mi vida en el Colegio y quieras o no, tu y Draco pertenecen a ella; y si eso es todo me retiro

No he terminado, siéntate- le grita Harry

El ser mi jefe no te da derecho a gritarme- le recrimina Hermione al tiempo que se dirige a la puerta

He dicho que no he terminado, si sales por esa puerta da por perdido tu empleo

Por mi has lo que quieras- le contesta Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos –has cambiado Harry ya no eres el mismo

Todos cambiamos Hermione- le contesta éste un poco más sereno

Pero no tanto como tu- dice esto último y sale de la oficina

Al estar fuera, no puede contenerse más y se suelta a llorar. En eso siente que alguien le extiende un pañuelo, ella lo toma agradecida y al levantar la vista se topa con Lisa y un gran numero de personas que acercaron para saber el porque de los gritos

¿Estas bien?

Si gracias

¿Qué sucedió?

Nada importante, solo una pequeña incompatibilidad de ideas, mejor me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

¿Te vas, pero te están esperando en la Academia

No escuchaste, si salía por esa puerta perdía mi trabajo, y lo hice, adiós

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Harry, él no podía creer la discusión que acababa de tener con su amiga, y solo por una tontería, ni siquiera cuando estaban en Londres habían peleado así…

Por otro lado mientras Hermione se dirigía a su departamento, pensaba la causa de esa pelea y se daba cuenta que había sido por una tontería, pero también tenia que reconocer que Harry ya no era el mismo y tenía que averiguar el porque…

cOnTiNuAra

Mis Notas

Hola, que tal este segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado...

Antes de que se me olvide quiero agradecer a las dos personas que me dejaro review: ANGELY04 y TALOS, de verdad muchas gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo...

Me despido no sin antes decirles que los personajes de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y R on Weasley no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo con fines de entretimiento y por por favor dejen REVIEWS...


	3. Capitulo 3: Lo siento

**Capitulo 3: Lo siento**

Dos días después de aquella desagradable discusión, Hermione se encuentra en su departamento arreglando sus cosas para volver a Londres.

Vamos Eni, ¿no estas exagerando?

¿Exagerando, por Dios Malfoy, me grito; si lo hubieras visto, esta irreconocible

Lo sé, pero…

Pero nada, me voy…

Por favor, Hermione espera al menos a hablar con el Ministro- dice Lisa

Lo siento Lisa, pero no voy a permitir que nadie me humille de esa manera… aún cuando quien lo hizo fuera mi mejor amigo…

Trata de entenderlo…desde lo de Ron…

No me vengas con eso, o ¿qué, acaso tu crees que a mi no me dolió también, él no es el único que sufre

Ante tal razonamiento, Malfoy se queda sin argumento para debatirlo; en ese momento entra por la ventana una lechuza blanca con manchas negras, inconfundible a los ojos de Draco y Hermione. Esta se posa sobre uno de los hombros de Granger y le pica con alegría su oreja.

¡¡¡Hedwig, aún me recuerdas- dice la chica al tiempo que la lechuza estira la pata para que le desaten la carta que trae.

_Querida Eni:_

_Sé por Draco que regresas a Londres, sinceramente lo lamento; pero antes de que te marches necesito verte, por favor._

_Te espero en el café donde cenamos la otra noche: "El Palacio" a las 15: 30 hrs._

_Atte._

_Harry J. Potter_

_Jefe de la Sección de Aurores_

_Ministerio de Magia_

_Alemania_

_ Por los viejos tiempos _

¿Qué dice?- pregunta el rubio

Que quiere verme

Iras, ¿verdad?

No lo sé Draco…, además tu sabes porque cambio tanto, y no me lo quieres decir, ¿verdad?

¿¿Yo?- pregunta nervioso -¿cómo lo voy a saber, ya te he dicho que nunca quiere hablar del asunto Weasley- dice el rubio desviando su mirada de la de su amiga, ocasionando que ésta le mire con desconfianza

¿Qué es el asunto Weasley?- pregunta Lisa

No es gran cosa… solo un viejo amigo –contesta Draco

Si usted lo dice, pero así como hablan pareciera que es muy importante

Lisa, no es por ofender, pero este asunto es entre Draco, Harry y yo- dice Granger molesta

Mejor me voy- dice Lisa, quien toma sus cosas y sale indignada del departamento de Hermione

Fuiste muy grosera…

Tal vez, pero sabes que no me gusta que la gente se metan mis asuntos…

Deberás que no cambias… pero volviendo a la carta, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿no crees?

Quizá…

Vamos Granger

**------**

**15:30 hrs.**

Una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color marrón se encuentra en la entrada de "El

Palacio" con el cuestionamiento de que si debe entrar o no.

Después de cinco largos minutos ha tomado una decisión, suspira, alarga su brazo derecho, abre la puerta y entra.

Una vez dentro, se acerca a ella una camarera.

¿Desea una mesa?

Eh… alguien me espera…

Nombre de la persona

Potter… Harry Potter…

Oh, si, tiene rato que llego, sígame por favor

Ella obedece y la camarera la conduce por todo el lugar hasta que llegan a una de las mesas más apartadas. Inmediatamente ella reconoce a su ojiverde amigo, quien al verla se levanta y se acerca a la recién llegada, moviendo la silla para que se siente.

Creí que no vendrías

Casi no lo hago…

¿Gustas tomar algo?

Solo agua mineral

Harry pide un wisky doble para él y para su amiga el agua mineral; luego de que la camarera regresa con la orden, Hermione es quien rompe el silencio.

Llevo prisa, así que sea concreto y dígame que es lo que quiere…

Por el tono supongo que sigues enojada

Supone bien

Vamos Eni… yo…

No querías gritarme, te equivocaste, no querías ser tan brusco conmigo, las cosas se te salieron de control, no era tu intención…

¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunta Harry sorprendido

Te conozco

En serio, lo siento, se que fui un grosero y un tonto, solo que al escucharte hablar de Hogwarts y de Ron, volvieron a mi tantas cosas que creí olvidadas

Si te soy sincera yo también lo siento, exagere las cosas ¿verdad?

Somos unos tonto

Tal vez tú, pero yo no…

Después de unos largos minutos de incomodo silencio, Hermione es la primera en hablar.

Hablando en serio, la forma en que te comportaste me fue extraña y por más que busco, no encuentro una justificación a tu comportamiento. ¿Qué sucede, ¿por qué esa reacción, pero sobre todo quiero saber ¿por qué te fuiste, dejándome sola cuando más te necesitaba?

Harry no contesta, se queda mirando a su amiga, quien ansiosa espera una respuesta, pero en realidad su amigo no la mira ella sino a la nada como buscando la mejor manera de explicar las cosas; después de unos minutos.

Eni, me fui de Londres sin decir nada con el único propósito de volver a empezar. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que Ron era más que mi amigo, era mi hermano…

No eres el único que lo extrañas, a mi también me hace falta

Y tú ¿por qué estas aquí?

Supongo que por la misma razón que tú, tratar de olvidar…

¿Aún lo amas?

Amo su recuerdo…

No te entiendo

Un día me desperté y me di cuenta que él estaba muerto y el hecho de llorarlo días tras días no le devolvería la vida, además a él no le gustaría verme así; por lo tanto cuando me ofrecieron venir a Alemania no lo dude. Creo que he decidido volver a vivir, porque, Harry, no se tú, pero yo ya no puedo seguir atada a un recuerdo, ya me canse de esperar a que el dolor desaparezca por si mismo, me di cuenta que eso no sucederá si yo no hago algo al respeto. No quiero terminar sola… - dice Hermione apenas pudiendo contener sus lagrimas

¿Qué te parece si junto intentamos volver a vivir?… como debimos haberlo hecho hace tiempo…

Harry…

Perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta, no me di cuenta de tu dolor ya que solo pensé en el mío, pero te prometo que ya no te volveré a dejar sola- termina Harry tomando la mano de su mejor amiga…

Como en los viejos tiempos

Como en los viejos tiempos

**----------**

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Harry y Hermione tuvieran esa platica; ella

decidió quedarse en Alemania, ayudando en lo todo lo posible a sus dos amigos. Todos en el Ministerio los observaban con admiración y respeto pues a donde iba uno, lo seguían los otros dos, pareciera que volvieran a su etapa de estudiantes.

A pesar del paso del tiempo, Hermione aún sentía que Potter le ocultaba algo y cuando trataba de averiguarlo, Harry siempre evadía el tema y no había fuerza alguna que lo obligará a hablar; y si lo trataba con Draco, el solo respondía que no sabía nada. Hermione se sentía frustrada al no poder averiguar nada, pero igual no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

Para ese entonces Draco comenzaba a salir con Tania Arias, así que se separo un poco de los "TRES GRANDES", como solían decirle en el Ministerio; pues Harry era un magnifico Auror y Hermione, era única en su ramo, y que decir de Draco el mejor de su Departamento…

Debido a éste distanciamiento, Harry y Hermione pasaban más tiempo solos, haciendo que dentro de ello creciera un cariño distinto al que ya sentían mutuamente, pero que hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta o no lo querían reconocer… o al menos uno de ellos…

cOnTiNuAra

_**Mis notas**_

**hOlA:**

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por el retraso en la actualización de mi historia pero con eso de que se atravesaron las vacaciones realmente me fue imposible subir el tercer capitulo, además de mi computadora no me permitía abrir la pagina pero lo que importa es que ya esta aquí y espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora pasemos a la contestación de los reviews, pero antes déjenme decirle que realmente estoy muy contenta... ya que en este segundo capitulo me han dejado muchos mas... Gracias, gracias, gracias...

**1) Angely04: **Hola de nuevo, la verdad es que me da mucho gusto recibir tus reviews ya que tú fuiste la primera en dejarme uno, gracias, de verdad muchas gracias…

Por otro lado, en primer lugar no te puedo decir que es lo que le pasa a Harry ya que nos quedaríamos sin ff. En cuanto a tu segunda duda, exactamente Hermione siempre estuvo enamorada de Ron, aun antes de que se casara pero él solo la vio como su amiga. ¿Qué con quien se caso Ron, por ahora no tiene mucha importancia, quizá después aparezca….

Bueno te dejo y una vez más muchas gracias por leerme….

**2) alexa:** "Gracias" por leerme, la verdad es que me animan a seguir…

En cuanto a tus dudas, como se lo dije a Angely04, no se los puedo decir porque me quedo sin historia… Y de que Harry y Draco sean amigos, la verdad es que de alguna manera tenia que sustituir al amigo muerto y el único que se me ocurrió fue Draco…nn No es cierto ¿como crees, solo es broma… La verdad es que Draco me encanta, y nunca me ha gustado la forma en que JK lo maneja en sus libros, pues creo firmemente que él en el fondo no es tan malo….Así que en mi historia decidí sacar ese lado suyo que tanto esconde solo por mantener las apariencias….

**3) salila:** Gracias, mil gracias por leer mi ff, que bueno que te haya gustado….

**4) Hermione151:** Al contrario, cualquier tipo de comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, me ayuda acrecer y tratar de mejorar como escritora (oo) y creeme que tratare de tomar en cuenta tu sugerencia. Por otro lado, creo que ha de ser un trauma estar enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde, pero si te soy sincera la cosa no va por ahí… ya l overas…

Bueno me despido y espero tus siguientes comentarios y gracias por leerme…

**5) kry: **Gracias, gracias, gracias por dejarme un reviews, no sabes como me halaga saber que a pesar de que no estas acostumbrada a dejarlos, lo hayas hecho con mi historia…

Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana pero no te prometo nada, ya que como lo mencione al principio, a veces me es imposible hacerlo…

**6) Monik:** Hola, muchas gracias por decirme que mi historia te gusto…

**7) MINEA:** Gracias, un millón de gracias, sabes a mí me encanta que Harry y Draco fueran amigos, pienso que si Draco, dentro de los libros de JK, no se creyera "superior", él y Potter podría ser amigos….

**8) Jehan:** A mí también me encantaría ponerme en contacto contigo….

Me lagar en sobre manera la decirme mi historia te gusta y que esta muy bien redactada, gracias de verdad gracias…

Ya no sé que decir ( ) para demostrarte la satisfacción y alegría que me hace sentir tu comentario y te prometo que pronto recibirás un mail mío, así que esperalo…

**9) FranGilraen:** Gracias por dejarme un mensaje, además de que me alegra saber que te ha gustado...

Por supuesto que me daré una vuelta por ahí así que espera mi review 

**10) Gianella:** Muchas pero muchas gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo y por supuesto por leerme

**11) marta-hp:** No sé porque pero creo que voy a desgastar la palabra Gracias, de tantas veces que la he utilizado; pero la verdad es que no importa, así que Gracias, un millón de Gracias...

**12) ItAtI:** De verdad que Gracias por decir que tengo talento (Dojiz se sonroja nn) aunque aún creo que me falta por aprender pero de todos modos Gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos para ti también

Bueno creo que eso es todo al menos por ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana (espero nn), ¡ah, se me olvidaba, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron mi ff y no dejaron mensaje, de verdad gracias y los animo a que lo dejen, realmente no les cuesta nada ¿o sí?

Bye y no olviden dejar reviews


	4. Capitulo 4: Te amo pero

**Capitulo 4: Te amo pero…**

Un Sábado por la tarde Hermione se encontraba con Tania, Rebeca y Lisa en un centro comercial, platicaban de trivialidades hasta que Lisa pregunta

¿Van a ir a la reunión a la casa de Emily?

Si- respondieron todas

Yo no iré- contesta Hermione

Pero, ¿por qué?- pregunta Tania

Tengo que preparar mi clase de mañana

Tú te lo pierdes, Herm. Aunque, bueno… talvez tienes suerte y encuentras un pretendiente entre los libros- dice Rebeca

No estoy tan desesperada como tú por tener novio, Rebeca

No lo digo por eso Hermione. Pero a veces… me parece que tú estás enamorada de alguien y que no nos lo has dicho.

Me voy. Cuando te pones en ese plan, Rebeca, eres insoportable.

La verdad no duele pero incomoda…

Adiós, chicas- dice Hermione haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Rebeca –que se diviertan en la reunión de Emily

De camino a la biblioteca, Hermione Granger, pensó que ya no debía seguir con la mascara de la indiferencia. Estaba sola y no tenía que fingir…

Rebeca tenía razón cuando dijo que parecía que ella estaba enamorada. Si amaba a Harry… sin proponérselo se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Le había sido difícil aceptar este hecho pero desde que se había enterado de que Harry había invitado a salir a Lisa la invadió el temor de perderlo…

**RETROSPECCION**

¿A dónde tan guapa?- pregunta Emily

¿Yo?

No, la lechuza de la esquina, claro que tu tontita…

Bueno pero no se lo digan a nadie…

Somos unas tumbas- contesta Hermione

Lo que pasa es que no se como pero Harry se entero de que es mi cumpleaños y me invito a salir para festejarlo- dice Lisa, radiante de felicidad

¿Harry?- pregunta incrédula Hermione

Si, él ¿que tiene de malo?

No nada, solo que… olvídalo…

Como quieras- contesta Tania- deberás que eres afortunada…

Lo bueno es que Harry se dio cuenta que ellos dos no la harían juntos, pues eran totalmente distintos. A ella solamente le interesaba lo material y dejaba de lado lo sentimental…

**FIN DE RETROSPECCIÓN**

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía y Hermione sentía que las horas pasaran sin que ella pudiera terminar de preparar su clase del día siguiente. Había un dato que no encontraba y no sabía a quién preguntárselo.

En eso sintió un escalofrío…

Vio que Harry acababa de entrar.

Cuando el chico la vio, la saludó de lejos, con la intención de acercarse a ella; pero Hermione se levantó rápidamente y fue a su encuentro.

Hola Harry- le dijo con la mejor de las sonrisas

Hola Eni, ¿qué haces aquí, pensé que estarías en casa de Emily Smith

Si, pero ya vez, el trabajo, además de que tengo un jefe muy exigente- contesta Hermione con una inocente sonrisa

¿Tan malo es que no te deja divertirte siquiera?- pregunta Harry, siguiéndole el juego a su amiga

¿Malo, yo diría que es un ogro- contesta ella

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se han ido acercando él uno al otro y cuando están a punto de besarse, la bibliotecaria de acerca a ellos y les dice que no pueden permanecer en ese lugar ya que obstruyen el paso. Apenados ambos se dirigen a la mesa en donde se encontraba Hermione.

¿Qué haces?

Trato de terminar mi próxima clase, pero no logro encontrar un dato… ¿me ayudas?- pregunta Hermione con cara de niña pequeña

Con gusto, Eni

Se sentaron juntos, casi rozándose las caras para leer lo que Hermione había escrito. Y Harry empezó a explicarle lo que ella no entendía.

Cuando termino, Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos. Fue un instante mágico, pues ambos sintieron que una intensa emoción los invadía.

Espero haberte ayudado, Eni- dijo él, rompiendo el silencio

Sin ti no hubiera podido terminarlo, gracias

Para eso estamos los amigos… por cierto, ya es algo tarde, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar?

Por mi encantada… pero… ¿será correcto que el jefe de los Aurores, invite a una simple empleada?…

Vamos, Eni, no exageres

No exagero señor, pero debido a las circunstancias, acepto su invitación

¿Qué circunstancias?- pregunta Harry

De que me estoy muriendo de hambre

Ante tal comentario ambos estallan en carcajadas, imposibles de controlar,

hasta que llaga la bibliotecaria y "cortésmente" les pide abandonar el edificio; cosa, que ellos, encantados de la vida, hacen.

**------**

Una vez en el Restaurante, ambos se encuentran cenando hasta que Hermione le hace una pregunta a Harry, que lleva mucho tiempo tratando de contener:

Harry, ¿si te pregunto algo, prometes decirme la verdad?

Nunca te he mentido, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?

Promételo

Te diré lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no se trate de…

…No, no es sobre él, pero algún día tendremos que hablarlo- lo interrumpe

Pero no ahora

Esta bien, lo que yo quiero sabes ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado?

Sabes que si, de Cho Chang

Pero ella no cuenta…

Bueno.. si, una vez- dijo un poco nervioso-, pero no me gusta recordar esa parte de mi vida

¿Por qué? Todo lo que hagamos, lo que nos haga felices o nos haga sufrir, forma nuestro pasado y debemos verlo como experiencias que nos ayudan a crecer

Tienes razón, Eni, pero a veces hay recuerdos que nos dañan tanto, que es mejor tratar de borrarlos de nuestra mente. Prefiero pensar siempre en lo bueno que me ha sucedido… como haberte vuelto a encontrar…

Yo también me alegro de estar aquí, pero dime ¿quien era la chica, ¿la conozco?

Ya no tiene caso el hablar de ella no creo que yo le interese- contesta éste

Pero…

¿Terminaste?

Si

Pago la cuenta y nos vamos, quiero caminar un rato…

Estas bien…

Una vez en la calle, ambos comienzan a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Iban un poco

silenciosos. De pronto, Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Hermione lo abrazó.

El beso entre ello surgió de forma inesperada. Primero muy tierno, apasionado después.

No puedo seguir ocultando que te amo con todo mi alma, lo hecho por cuatro años pero ya no puedo más- dice Harry separándose un poco de Hermione- perdóname por favor, se que tú…

… yo también te amo Harry- lo interrumpe la chica, colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Harry, para volverlo a besar tiernamente, y después de unos segundos se separan

Pero, ¿y Ron?- pregunta Harry aún sorprendido por la confesión de su amiga

¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando recién llegue?

Si…

¿Entonces, Yo quiero volver a vivir, amar y sentirme amada, y si es contigo que mejor

No pudiendo contener la emoción Harry la abraza con todas sus fuerzas y comienza a dar vueltas con ella por toda la calle, lleno de felicidad. Luego de que ella le pide que la baja, lo mira, y le pregunta:

Tengo una duda

¿Cuál?

Hace un momento dijiste que habías ocultado tus sentimientos por cuatro años, ¿me lo explicas?

Lo que sucede es que la chica de la que te hable en la cena eras tú, nunca te dije nada porque sabía lo que sentías por Ron, aun cuando él se caso con Cristina; y sabía que no podrías olvidarlo tan fácilmente y el decirte mis sentimientos no disminuiría tu pena, al contrario se que te mortificaría más…

Creo que tenías razón, pero valió la pena esperar, ¿verdad?

Más de lo que tu te imaginas- contesta Harry, de pronto se pone serio, se aleja de ella y la mira fijamente- Señorita Granger, se que soy un desastre y un tanto gruñón, pero aceptaría ser mi novia?

Con toda mi alma- contesta Hermione

Te amo

Y yo aún más

De pronto, sin razón aparente, Hermione se echa a reír como si recordara algo gracioso.

¿Qué te pasa?

Que estoy recordando las caras de las chicas cuando hablaban de ti. Todas decían eras un chico muy extraño porque no conversabas con nadie

¿Hablan de mi?

Si, de hecho piensan que tú escondes algo en tu vida

¿Y si fuera así?- le pregunta muy serio

No me importaría, por qué se que un chico como tú nunca podría haber hecho algo malo

Sin dar respuesta a su novia, Harry solo la abraza con más fuerza para después volverla a besar con ternura.

Aun cuando todo pareciera indicar que por fin Hermione y Harry serían felices, todavía existe ese secreto que tanto mortifica a Harry y que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por ocultar; él único que lo sabe es Draco y esta tranquilo ya que esta seguro que puede confiar en él. Sin embargo tiene miedo de que sea descubierto tarde o temprano, y sobre todo que ella se entere, podría soportarlo todo, menos el perderla, por que estaba conciente de que Hermione nunca se lo perdonaría…

**cOnTiNuAra **

**Mis notas**

Hola Sorry por la tardanza pero de verdad es que me es imposible actualizar cada semana...

Cambiando de tema espero que les haya gustado este cuarto capitulo, ¿qué tal, por fin Harry Hermy esta juntos...

Sinceramente este capitulo es el que mas me ha gustado hasta ahorita...

Ahora contestemos los reviews, la verdad es que me puse un poquito triste por que al abrir mi correo me di cuenta que han sido muy pocos los reviews que he recibido (solo seis TT bua, dojiz llora) pero no importa, me da gusto recibirlos:

**_1: Lili Potter:_** De verdad muchas gracias, me animas a seguir... prometo hacer lo posible poractualizar

**_2 kyr Potter:_** Gracias por leerme, realmente me cuesta mucho trabajo actualizar cada semana pero haré todo lo posible para que asi sea pero no prometo nada...

Acabo de leer tu mail, gracias...

En primera para desactivar lo de los reviews anónimos debes ir a la pestaña que dice "Long in" a la lado de registro

Después de que des tu contraseña para ingresar del lado izquierdo de la pantalla están varias ventanas ve a la tercera que dice Setting; una vez ahí del lado derecho te aparecerán todos tus datos personales, ve a donde dice "Anonymus Reviews" en la parte de enfrente hay un cuadrito y dice "Do not acept reviews" para desactivarla solo dale doble clic, el cuadrito debe quedar en blanco

Para terminar vete mas debajo de la misma pagina y da clic en donde dice "Save settings" y listo

Espero que me hayas entendido y si no pues házmelo saber 

**_3: Monik:_** Me halaga mucho saber que te gusta mi historia, no sabes la alegría que sentí al descubrí tu review, ¿por que, simple y sencillamente acabo de encontrar tu historia de Amor Mágico, y la verdad es que esto muy interesante, lastima que la hayas terminado, pues apenas estoy leyendo el tercer capitulo (la baje toda), asi no podré mandarte un reviews pero desde aquí te digo que esta genial, me encanta...

**_4: Tlali:_** Gracias, gracias por leerme...

**_5 Angely04:_** Hola de nuevo, realmente me alegra ver un review tuyo en cada capitulo que subo, en serio muchas gracias.

No te preocupes muy pronto Harry y Hermione lo descubrirán...

**_6: Karly radcliffe:_** Muchas gracias (dojiz se sonroja nn) me halagas inmensamente pero yo aun no me considero bueno escritora creo que me falta mucho por aprender pero aun asi gracias por las porras.

Es cierto la relación es un tanto rápida pero en este caso, es necesario pues la esencia de la historia se basa en ese secreto que tan celosamente esconde Harry...


	5. Capitulo 5: El secreto

_Nota 1: Los personajes de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy y demás no me pertenecen son propiedad de JKR. Esto solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento..._

_Nota 2; Quiero dedicar este capitulo a una chica que me ha apoyado desde el primer momento en que decido publicar mi historia y aunque desgraciadamente no nos conocemos en persona, le agradezco que me anime: _

_A ti Amiga **KRY POTTER**_

COMENZAMOS...

**Capitulo 5: El Secreto**

Draco lo miró y le dijo:

Tienes que buscar a Cristina, para que sepas que paso con ella y el bebe. Sólo así podrás vivir sin culpas

¿Crees que no he tratado? La he buscado desde la muerte de Ron, pero todo ha sido inútil. Cristina y el bebe desaparecieron

Ahora que recuerdo me dijiste que George te escribió hace poco ¿verdad?

¿Y eso que?

Si no lo recuerdas, te comento que esta saliendo con Sandra, la HERMANA de Cristina… ¿captas, o te lo explico con manzanas?

El podría ayudarme…

Exacto, trata de obtener alguna información al respecto… Pero ahora, cuéntame ¿Cómo te va con Eni?

Hasta hoy bien, pero no me hago ilusiones…

¿Por qué?

Cuando sepa de lo que fui capaz, estoy seguro de que va a rechazarme

Sigo pensando que deberías decirle la verdad, tal vez ella lo entienda, es muy inteligente…

No, estoy seguro que no lo haría, hay veces en que aun cierro los ojos y puedo verla llorar… ella lo amaba…

No te olvides de Cristina, también lo amaba…

**

* * *

**Además, tarde o temprano se entera, y lo mejor sería que fuera por ti que por terceras personas 

¿Y cómo lo haría, solo lo sabemos, tú, Dumbledore y yo

Vamos Potter, esto no lo sabes pero… Dumbledore tuvo que decírselo y Cristina lo comprendió

¿CÓMO QUE SE LO DIJO?- pregunto alarmado

Tenia derecho… era su esposa

Bueno ya lo imaginaba…-vuelve a decir más tranquilo

En eso estoy de acuerdo, de hecho por eso la he estado buscando para explicarle lo que paso… Pero Eni… ella…

Ella no es tan distinta, si de verdad te ama, tratara de entenderte

¿Y si no lo hace?

No lo se… Tendrás que arriesgarte

Tengo miedo… ya perdí a uno de mis mejores amigos, no quiero perder al amor de mi vida

Hermione Granger esperaba a su novio desde hacía un buen rato, pero éste no aparecía.

¿Te vas ya, Herm?- le pregunto Lisa, que sentía envidia porque había sido Hermione y no ella la que había conquistado a Harry Potter

Estoy esperando a mi novio

Uf, pues te quedaras un buen rato, porque lo vi enviando una lechuza. En los últimos días vive pegado a la lechuceria. Deberías averiguar con quien se escribe tanto… Es raro ¿no?- dice cizañosa

No le veo nada de raro- dijo cortante, pero en el fondo, quedo con la inquietud.

Por eso, cuando vio a su novio, éste la noto un poco seria.

¿Dónde estabas? Quedarnos de vernos desde hace una hora

Lo siento, amor, pero es que me atrasó el Ministro

Me dijeron que estabas enviando una lechuza…

Si… le escribí a Draco…

¿Draco¿y eso?

Recuerda que esta de viaje, y me escribió hace unos días… solo le conteste- termino nervioso

La chica sintió que él le estaba mintiendo ¿Por qué¿A quien le escribía de forma tan misteriosa¿realmente era a Draco a quien le escribía?. Hermione quería preguntárselo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo y decidió esperar.

Pasaron los días y Hermione notaba que su novio recibía muchas lechuzas y con frecuencia se disculpaba para leerlas y contestarlas, y siempre lo hacía a escondidas para que nadie lo viera; ni siquiera a ella le decía de qué se trataba, siempre se salía por la tangente.

* * *

Un Sábado por la tarde, Hermione estaba arreglándose para salir cuando en ese momento tocan a la puerta. 

Hola Lisa- dice cuando abre la puerta

Hola¡que guapa!

Gracias

Puedo pasar

Claro… ¿a que se debe tu vista?- pregunta Hermione, cuando una lechuza entra por la ventana

_Amor: _

_Lo siento pero esta noche no podremos vernos, recibí una lechuza del Ministro en donde solicita mi presencia urgentemente y no se a que hora terminaremos y no quiero dejarte esperando…_

_Pero prometo compensarte… Te espero mañana en el lugar de siempre a las 9:00 am_

_Te amo_

_Harry J. Potter_

Me vuelve a plantar… cada vez es más frecuente- dice la chica cuando termina de leer la carta; toma un pergamino, una pluma y escribe:

_Harry:_

_No te preocupes, te entiendo, te veo mañana._

_Yo también te amo_

Eni

Toma Hedwig, llévasela por favor- dice Hermione, atando la carta a la pata de la blanca lechuza

Vaya, vaya… parece que tu novio tiene cosas más importantes que hacer…

Quieres callarte, tiene una cita con el Ministro

¿Y le crees?

Mejor dime a que viniste y vete

Que modales, todavía que vengo como buena amiga y tu me tratas así

¿Buena amiga?

Por supuesto

¿Qué quieres?

Solo quiero decirte que estoy indignada, porque no es cierto que Harry este con el Ministro

¿A que te refieres?

Lo vi conversando en una cafetería muggle con una chica, que por cierto es muy bonita…

Eso no es cierto- le dice Hermione

Pues si no me crees, compruébalo por ti misma- le dice al tiempo que le extiende una tarjeta- aquí esta la dirección- termina Lisa al tiempo que abandona el departamento

Cuando Lisa abandono el lugar, la chica se cambio con rapidez y salió de su casa.

Si, deseaba comprobar por ella misma el engaño de Harry. Ya no quería más secretos, ni más mensajes misteriosos…

* * *

A través del cristal, Hermione vio a Harry sentado en una mesa para dos con 

una chica preciosa, de pelo largo y oscuro, esbelta; él tenía entre sus manos una de las manos de la mujer y esta rozaba con su otra mano la mejilla de Harry … Por la expresión de sus rostros se notaba que conversaban de algo muy serio.

Hermione sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Había confiado en él… le había entregado todo y así le pagaba…

"¿Qué debo hacer?" pensó para sus adentros "No voy a entrar, porque sería ponerme en evidencia y perder mi dignidad, pero quiero que él sepa que lo descubrí. Ah, ya sé".

Acto seguido, Hermione escribió una nota y llamo a un camarero para que se la diera a Harry.

Mientras tanto dentro de la cafetería, Harry y la misteriosa mujer hablan:

Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver

Fue una casualidad

¿Y el pequeño?

Con Thomas

¿Thomas?

Así es Harry, hace seis meses que me volví a casar

¿De verdad, pues felicidades

Gracias

Cristina… yo…

Mi hermana me dijo que querías hablar conmigo y creo saber de que se trata… Harry no fue tu culpa…

Pero…

Mira, Dumbledore me lo explico todo… olvídalo quieres

Perdóname

Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque se que Ron hubiera hecho lo mismo

En ese momento Harry recibe la nota que Hermione envió con el camarero, sorprendido dice:

Discúlpame, Cristina por favor- dijo y la abrió

_Harry: Alguien me aviso que estaba aquí con una chica y vine a comprobarlo, pues no podía creer que tú fueras capaz de engañarme de esta manera._

_¿Por qué no fuiste sincero conmigo?_

_Adiós, Hermione _

Una vez que terminó de leer la nota, el chico palideció intensamente

¿Qué te pasa Harry?

¿Recuerdas a Hermione?

Si…

Mira…- y le extiende la nota, ella la toma y cuando la termina de leer dice

¿Están saliendo?

Estábamos…Cree que tu y yo…

Tal vez no me reconoció, habla con ella…

Si lo hago tendré que decirle la verdad

¿No lo sabe?

No he tenido el valor para confesárselo…

¿Por qué?

Ella lo quería mucho… y no se si me perdonaría

Harry, ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa

Lo se, pero…

Díselo

Si no te importa, quisiera llevarte a tú hotel

Esta bien…

cOnTiNuAra

_**Mis notas**_

_Discúlpenme, lo siento de verdad, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice (bueno, la verdad es que no es tanto, solo 15 días nn), pero como ya lo he dicho anteriormente, no puedo actualizar cada semana, desgraciada y afortunadamente en estos momentos me encuentro con mucho trabajo... perdón por favor, perdonenme. Pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que terminare este historia, no importa el tiempo que me tomo (espero que no sea mucho)._

_Por otro lado ¿qué opinan de este quinto capitulo, apareció la esposa del difunto Ron... ¿qué tramara?... no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de su historia favorita: El secreto de Harry Potter (eso me sonó a comercial de TV)_

_Ahora pasemos a lo interesante: contestación a reviews:_

_La verdad es que no estoy tan triste, pues al revisar mi mail encontré a mis queridísimos amigos, realmente estoy reliz y agradezco de ante mano a todos aquellos que me leyeron y no me dejaron reviews, _

_**1. arissita:** GRACIAS, se que lo he repetido mucho pero sus reviews me hace muy pero muy feliz. La verdad es que tienes razón, la historia va un poco rápido, pero no puedo cambiarla ya que la tengo totalmente estructurada y modificarla a estas alturas me seria imposible, si de por si me tardo en actualizar..._

_Aun así muchas gracias por tu comentario y en cuanto al secreto, no desesperes que muy pronto lo sabrás._

_Saludos_

_**2. Aiosami:** Hola chica, la verdad es que no esperaba tan rapido tu review pero la verdad es que me da mucho gusto saber que te tomas tu tiempo para leerme._

_La razón por la cual Draco y Harry son amigos, ya lo comente una vez: es que en lo personal no me gusta como JKR lo maneja en sus libros (con todo el respeto mi señora), creo que Draco en el fondo no es tan malo como lo aparenta pero precisamente por las apariencias debe comportarse como lo hace. Asi que en mi historia decidi sacar ese lado tierno que esconde, además me imagino que si Ron no fuera su mejor amigo, lo seria Draco..._

_En otro orden de ideas, efectivamente la palabra "Retrospección" hace acotación a una escena pasada que en ese momento la persona esta recordando. Aunque también podría utilizar las cursivas como me comentas pero en lo personal no me gusta mucho que digamos. Pero lo que importa es que quienes leen mi historia lo pueda enmtender..._

_Bueno me despido_

_Dojiz_

_**3. Marla:** Gracias_

_**4. Kry Potter:** Sorry por la tardanza nena... pero lo que importa es que ya estoy aquí ¿o no?... nn Que bueno que me entendiste, estaba preocupada por loa explicación medio rara que te di, lo que sucede es que cuando explico, hay algunas veces que ni yo misma me entiendo..._

_Al menos estoy cumpliendo con mi cometido... sembrarles la duda... la verdad es que a estas alturas, y después de leer este capitulo, ya la mayoría descubrirá cual es ese secreto que tan celosamente guardo nuestro chico..._

_Espero que te haya gustado la dedicatoria..._

_Saludos _

_**5. FranGilraen:** Me alegra sabe que hasta ahora la historia te ha gustado... Gracias y por favor sigue leyendome. En cuanto a tu ff, ya lo baje y te prometo que en cuanto termine de leerlo te escribire_

_**6. Thirteen senses: No** estas muy lejos de la verdad y despues de leer esta capitulo tus fundaments seran mas solidos..._

_Saludos y gracias por leerme..._

_**7. karenx:** Sin comentarios..._

_Gracias por leerme _

_Bueno me despido no sin antes agradecerles a todos aquellos que leen y le tienen la paciencia suficiente para soportar a esta loca escritora_

_Nos leemos pronto._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos!...**_

_**Cómo se encuentran, la verdad espero que mejor que yo ya que actualmente me encuentro con una gripe de lo peor y ni aun asi puedo darme el lujo de descansar (buaaaa UU)**_

_**Antes de comenzar con el capitulo 6 contestare los reviews del capitulo pasado:**_

_**1: ITATI:** Gracias por seguir leyendome, y la verdad es que tengo un par de historias rondandome por la cabeza pero la verdad es que prefiero enfocarme en terminar este, ya que no lo quiero dejar incompleto... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo_

_**2: KryPotter**: No hay porque, la verdad creo que te la mereces... y disculpa que no haya actualizado antes pero como ya lo he dicho, el trabajo no me lo permite... Pasando a otro tema la verdad es que esto no es todo lo que has visto de Lis solo espera a leer este capitulo y lo sabras, después de todo debiamos darle un poco de accion a la historia ¿o no?.Respecto a lo de la batalla no estas muy lejos de la realidad solo ten un poco de paciencia y lo sabras... _

_**3 FranGilraen:** Antes que nada dejame decirte que por desgracia tardare un poco en terminar de leer tu historia pero por lo que he leido hasta ahora me parece interesante... Por otro lado me alegra saber que tu duda ha quedado despejada peor no te emociones tan pronto aun te falta saber mas pero no desesperes la revelacion del secreto se acerca... Gracias por leerme y nos vemos la proxima_

_**4 MayeEvans:** Gracias_

_**5 THIRTEEN SENSES:** Veo que sigues con dudas, crei que con la lectura del capitulo anterior ya te darias una idea mejor de lo que pasa... pero no te preocupes pronto lo sabras... A mi tambien me gustaria conocerte mas y te dejo mi mail para que te puedas contactar conmigo: con ancias tu mail_

_**6 arissita:** Vaya suerte que tuviste, porque como ya te habas dado cuenta tardo un poco en actualizar... No es que no le importe Herm pero si sale a buscar que darle una explicación y eso implicaria habarle de su secreto, asi que en estas circunstancias lo mejor es dejar que las cosas se calmen un poco ¿no crees?... Nos leemos pronto (espero)_

**Capitulo 6: La Confesión**

"¿Por qué, cuando creí encontrar la felicidad sucede esto; ¿Por qué me engañaste, sabes que te amo… que tu lo eres todo para mi… eres mi vida…"

Hermione no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se alejara de

aquella cafetería, lo único que quería era desaparecer todo este dolor que sentía…

* * *

Un nuevo día llega, y aunque afuera el sol brilla con su máximo esplendor, en el

corazón de Hermione se encuentra una gran oscuridad que solo puede ser comparada con la tristeza que sintió cuando perdió a Ron.

Sin embargo ella no esta dispuesta a deprimirse, así que se arregla lo mejor posible y sale de su departamento rumbo a la Academia…

.-Hola Hermione- dice Lisa

.-Lisa- contesta seca- ¿qué quieres ahora?

.-Por tu cara veo que me hiciste caso ayer ¿verdad?

.-No tengo nada que decirte y si me disculpas tengo cosas mejores que hacer que escucharte- termina Hermione, siguiendo de largo y dejando a Lisa con la palabra en la boca pero satisfecha, ya que al parecer había logrado su objetivo: Separarlos…

Hermione esta llegando a la Academia cuando siente que alguien la toma del ante brazo, obligándola a voltear…

.-Eni, tenemos que hablar

.-Usted y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos

.-Por favor

.-Suélteme

.-No

.-Suélteme o grito

.-Déjame explicarte, por favor…

.-¿Para que¿Para que me diga más mentiras?. Estoy cansada de tantos secretos alrededor de su vida

.-Eni, yo…

.-Lo ve, ya no sabe que más inventar, así que si me permite, tengo trabajo

Harry la suelta, dejándola ir, la ama demasiado como para lastimarla de esa manera… pero tenia que reconocerlo… no tenia el valor para hacerlo, y si acaso lo llegaba a reunir… ¿cómo se lo diría?… ¿cómo le diría que él…, no, simplemente no podía hacerlo… No importaba lo que hiciera de una u otra forma ya la había perdido…

* * *

.-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

.-Quise hacerlo… pero no tuve el valor, solo verla…

.-Potter, si de verdad la amas, debes decírselo

.-Tu crees que no lo se Malfoy

.-Velo de esta forma: Ella no quiere verte porque cree que la engañaste, entonces, ya no tienes nada que perder si le dices la verdad…

.-Vaya, que filosofía la tuya

.-Así soy… pero hablando en serio piénsalo

.-Lo haré, pero ahora tengo que hablar con el Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional

.-¿Para que?

.-Se nota que eres un ignorante…

.-Oye¿desde cuando nos llevamos así?

.-Solo bromeo, pero veo que se te olvido que Alemania es cede del Congreso de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, de este año ¿verdad?

.-Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo- dice Draco, dándose un golpe en la frente

.-Y se supone que eres el Director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica- termina Harry al tiempo que se dirige a la puerta- ¿qué esperas, vamonos

.-¿A dónde?

.-Reunión, Confederación, Seguridad¿captas?

.-Ya recordé, vamos pues…

.-Deberás, no se quien esta más grave, si tu con tu memoria o yo con mis dramas

.-Ja, ja, ja, mira como me rió Potter- contesta Draco irónico

.-Yo también… ja, ja…

* * *

A pesar de los días, el dolor que ella siente no disminuye y es que tenía que aceptarlo… ya no podía vivir sin él, pero tampoco podía perdonarlo…

Hace siete días, que Hermione y Harry no se hablan, y si se llegan a ver en el Ministerio o en algún otro lugar, ella simplemente lo ignora… además, de que Harry ya no hace ningún intento por hablarle…

Una tarde ella se encontraba en los jardines del Ministerio esperando al inicio de su siguiente clase, cuando siente que alguien se encuentra detrás de ella…

.-Hola Hermione- dice una voz

.-¿Te conozco?- pregunta Hermione al tiempo que se voltea a ver a la dueña de aquella voz

.-¿Tanto he cambiado en tampoco tiempo?

.-¿Cristina Weasley?- vuelve a preguntar Hermione, después de haberla visto detenidamente

.-Mejor dicho, Cristina Smith, hace poco que me volví a casar

.-¿De verdad, que bien, felicidades- contesta Hermione al tiempo que abraza a la chica

.-¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos¿tres años?

.-Si, desde la muerte de Ron…

.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… dime ¿cómo has estado?

.-Dentro de lo que cabe, creo que bien

.-Sabes que nunca me ha gustado darle vuelta a las cosas, así que iré al grano

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-Se que tu y Harry eran novios pero por un mal entendido terminaste con él

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Hermione sorprendida

.-Porque yo estaba con él cuando lo viste en aquella cafetería

.-¿Tu eras la chica?

.-Si, pero dime ¿por qué no has querido hablar con él?

.-Es que no es solo eso Cristina, es todo, secretos, lechuzas a escondidas y cuando le pregunto que es lo que le sucede, siempre se sale por la tangente. La verdad es que ya no confió en él

.-Sabes que él te ama

.-Ya no estoy segura de ello

.-Hermione, escúchame bien, para Harry lo eres todo, es cierto estábamos aquel día en la cafetería pero solo platicábamos, él tenía algo importante que decirme, algo, que durante estos todos estos años le pesado como no tienes idea, algo de lo cual se siente culpable…

.-Pero ¿qué es?

.-Eso si no puedo decírtelo, yo no soy la indicada

.-¿Tan malo es?

.-Yo ya lo supere, pero para ti, la verdad, es que no lo se; pero te pido que hables con él…

.-No lo se… estoy muy confundida, pero debo reconocer que yo también sin él no soy nada…

.-Lo vez, hablen, les hará bien a los dos, es más lo mejor sería que lo hagan ahora

.-¿Ahora, pero no se donde esta

.-Yo si… voltea

Al tiempo que Hermione voltea hacia donde su amiga le indica, ve a un Harry triste atravesar por los pasillos del Ministerio dirigiéndose hacía la salida.

Ella solo lo sigue con la mirada, indecisa de lo que debe hacer…

.-¡Harry!- grita Cristina- por aquí- y en voz baja le dice a Hermione- anda…

.-Si…

.-Cristina!... Eni…- dice Harry al tiempo que se acerca a sus amigas

.-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, bueno más bien que quiere escucharte… en fin creo que los dejo, adiosito

Al tiempo que Cristina se aleja de la pareja, mira al cielo y dice en voz baja, como si alguien se encontrara a su lado.

.-Espero que puedan arreglar las cosas, y que ella lo pueda entender como lo hice yo; ambos han sufrido mucho y se merecen ser felices¿no crees Ronnie?

.-Amor yo…

.-Cristina me dijo que era con ella con quien estabas aquella noche en la cafetería

.-Si- dice Harry con la mirada baja

.-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio, en vez de inventar esa dichosa cita con el Ministro, lo hubiera entendido

.-Lo se, pero lo que ella y yo teníamos que hablar…

.-Y no lo podía escuchar yo ¿verdad?

.-Al menos no en ese momento…

Hermione se queda mirando fijamente a los ojos del chico, tratando de descifrar que es eso que tanto lo atormenta; lo conocía demasiado bien…

.-¿Qué me ocultas Harry, Cristina me dijo que algo te atormenta ¿qué es?…

.-Linda yo…

.-Confía en mi…

Harry por su lado, decide poner en practica la filosofía de Draco: "Ella no quiere verte porque cree que la engañaste, entonces, ya no tienes nada que perder si le dices la verdad…" y aunque ya no aplica del todo decide arriesgarse; así que toma aire y comienza a hablar:

.-Eni, lo que voy a decirte tal vez cambie totalmente el concepto que tienes sobre mi… solo te pido que no me interrumpas y que trates de comprenderme…

.-Harry- dice ella acercándose al chico- no me asustes¿tan malo es?

.-Solo escúchame ¿quieres?

.-Si…

.-¿Recuerdas la última misión que tuvimos?

.-La muerte de Ron... –susurra- En la que casi atrapan a Voldemort

.-Esa… bueno lo que sucedió fue…- y mientras Harry seguía hablando cada palabra se convertía en imagen que se hacía cada vez más clara conforme continuaba, mientras Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente

* * *

**RETROSPECCIÓN**

.-Lumos

.-Lumos

.-Ron, con cuidado, se supone que no deben vernos- dice Potter

.-Lo siento- contesta apenado Weasley

.-Demasiado tarde…- dice una voz

Ambos chicos se sorprenden y al darse vuelta pueden ver que se encuentran rodeados, al menos, por diez mortífagos.

.-Genial!- es lo único que alcanza a decir Ron antes de que los mortífagos comenzaran a atacarlos

.-¡Expelliarmus!- grito Harry

.-¡Impedimenta!- grito un mortífago, logrando esquivar el ataque de Harry- A mi Señor le dará gusto verlos- vuelve a decir el mortífago

.-¿De verdad?- pregunta sarcástico Harry- pues a mi también

.-¡Desmaius!

.-¡Expelliarmus!- grita Ron protegiendo a su amigo

.-Han mejorado bastante- dice una fría voz

.-Voldemort- dice casi en un susurro Harry

.-Tú tienes algo que me pertenece- dice el Señor Tenebroso

.-¿Y qué se supone que es?- pregunta Harry

.-La Piedra de la Vida…dámela Potter…

.-¡Jamás!

.-¿Seguro?

.-Seguro

.-Muy bien, si así lo quieres…

Mientras siguen hablando, los mortífagos han ido rodeando poco a poco a Harry y Ron, al tiempo que Voldemort se acerca a ellos amenazadoramente.

.-Última oportunidad Potter…

.-Ya te lo dije…primero muerto…

.-Si eso es lo que deseas…- dice al tiempo que mira fijamente a Ron

.-Harry…

.-¿Si?

.-No importa lo que suceda…La Piedra de la Vida NO debe caen en sus manos…

.-¡Mobilli Corpus!- dice Lord Voldemort interrumpiendo la conversación de los amigos

.-Poco a poco el cuerpo de Ron se va acercando a Voldemort sin que ninguno de los presentes pueda hacer algo para evitarlo.

Una vez que se encuentra frente Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Ron trata, por todos los medios, de evitar mirar directamente a los ojos de su agresor, sin embargo éste lo obliga a mirarlo.

.-Tu decides… La Piedra de la Vida o tu amigo…

.-¡Harry!- grita Ron- ¡No lo olvides!

.-¡Cállate!- grita Voldemort abofeteándolo- Dame la Piedra…

.-¡Nunca!- le responde Ron

.-¡CRUCIO!

.-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grita Harry- déjalo, esto es solo entre tu y yo

.-H-h-Harry… nuestra promesa…recuérdala…-dice Ron débil

.-IMPERIO- dice Voldemort a Ron- ¿Quien tiene la Piedra?

.-Yo

.-No Ron, no lo hagas

.-Es inútil Potter, esta bajo la Maldición Imperius, no te esfuerces, no te escucha- le termina de decir Voldemort para después volverse a dirigir a Ron- Dame la Piedra Weasley

.-Si- responde este al tiempo que saca un objeto dorado de entre sus ropas y se la esta por dar al Señor Tenebroso cuando…

.-Lo siento Ron- dice Harry en voz baja, casi en un susurro- FORTOLLUS- grita apuntando directamente hacia Voldemort pero este con un rápido movimiento se aleja de Ron pero no lo suficiente para que no lo afectara; pero desgraciadamente es Ron quien recibe el ataque ocasionando que a la vez La Piedra de la Vida se haga polvo

.-NOOOOO, MALDITO… ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?- grita Voldemort al tiempo que él y sus mortífagos desaparecen

Harry en estado de Shock no se da cuenta de que los mortífagos han desaparecido y que solo se encuentran él y Ron…no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer… mato a su mejor amigo… el solo había cumplido con la promesa que se hicieron:

"Pase lo que pase La Piedra de la Vida nunca debe caer en manos del-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado sin importar quien deba de caer…si es necesario hay que destruirla…", en su lugar Ron hubiera hecho lo mismo… pero eso no significaba que doliera menos ni que acallara su conciencia…

**FIN DE LA RETROSPECCION **

* * *

Una vez que Harry termina su relato, Hermione se encuentra lívida… 

"¿Es cierto todo lo que acaba de escuchar?… no, no puede ser… ¿él lo mato?… eran los mejores amigos… ¿por qué?…"

Frases similares pasan una y otra vez por la mente de la chica, hasta que…

.-¿Eni?

.-……….

.-Dime algo por favor- pide Harry tomando a Hermione por los hombros

En ese instante ella lo mira a los ojos y él no puede descifrar lo que en estos momentos ve en ellos… ¿dolor, tristeza, odio, decepción…amor….?….

.-Tú.. tú…- dice al tiempo que se aleja de él, pero no puede terminar de hablar porque sale corriendo del lugar

.-¡ENI!- grita Harry

cOnTiNuAra

_Mis Notas_

_POR FIN, POR FIN, POR FIN, el tan anelado secreto ha sido descubierto... (jajajajajajajaja, dojiz rie como maniatico) AL FIN LO DIJE..._

_¿Qué les parecio, la verdad no creo que se esperaran esto ¿o si?..._

_No tengo mas que decir, nos vemos después_

_Dojiz_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Adiós… **

"_No puedo creerlo… él… él no pudo… eran amigos…. ¿por qué?… no lo entiendo… yo…yo no…" _

Hermione se encontraba en su departamento, hacía una semana que Harry lehabía revelado su secreto…

…Aquel secreto que cambio su vida y que durante mucho tiempo deseó saber pero ahora no estaba segura de ello… a veces pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido seguir ignorándolo pues le había causado demasiado daño: ya que por un lado no solo había removido heridas que creía cerradas si no que también había perdido al amor de su vida y a su mejor amigo…

…Y sin embargo, por otro lado su corazón le pedía a gritos que fuera a su encuentro para abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba y que sin él su vida no tenía sentido pero… ¿como perdonarle haber matado a Ron…?… ¿cómo?…

* * *

Ding, dong… 

Ding, dong…

Ding, dong…

Después de tanta insistencia y convencida de que la persona que se encuentra tras la puerta no se ira hasta que ella le abra, y pese a su deseo sale de su recamara y se dirige a la entrada para ver quien es la persona que tanto insiste en molestarla.

.-Vaya, hasta que te dignas abrirme- le dice un rubio apenas la chica abriera la puerta, al tiempo en que entra al departamento

.-Draco… claro pasa, estas en tu casa- le contesta Hermione molesta

.-¿Quieres decirme que significa esto?- pregunta Draco al tiempo que le extiende un pergamino a su amiga- Hace una semana que te reportaste enferma y ahora una carta de renuncia…

.-Pues si ya lo sabes ¿para que preguntas?

.-Pero tu no puedes renunciar…

.-Esa carta no iba dirigida para ti¿qué no sabes que es un delito abrir correspondencia ajena, esto podría…

.-… Eso no vienes al acaso ahora- la interrumpe su amigo

.-Si solo viniste a reclamarme, lo mejor será de que vayas por donde llegaste- le responde enojada Hermione

.-Pues aunque no te guste tendrás que darme una muy pero muy buena explicación porque…- el chico se interrumpe un momento al ver el rostro triste de su amiga-…¿Qué tienes?

. -Nada…

.-Por favor Eni, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando me mientes….- le dice su amigo al tiempo que la toma de los hombros y la mira directamente a los ojos- ¿qué acaso ya no confías en mi?

.-Sabes que no es cierto, solo que…- dice la chica sin poder contener las lagrimas y abrazándose a su amigo-…es que… Harry… Ron…, él… no lo se…

.-Ya te lo dijo- termino el rubio separándose ligeramente de su amiga

.-¿Tu lo sabias?- pregunta incrédula

.-Si…

.-Y por que no me lo dijiste¿por qué dejaste que me ilusionara así con él?- pregunta molesta

.-Por favor Eni… trata de entenderme, era algo que él debía decirte, no yo

.-ERES IGUAL A EL, ME MENTISTE- le grita la chica

.-Hermione, cálmate…

.-¿Cómo me pides que me calme?- le responde la chica al tiempo que va de un lado a otro

.-Por favor, entiende… yo…

.-¿Y que es lo que quieres que entienda?- le interrumpe la chica- ¿qué tu y Harry me mintieron, creí que éramos amigos…

.-Y lo somos; y es por eso que nunca te dije nada, además de que era una verdad que ninguno de nosotros podíamos decirte…

.-¿Nosotros¿quién más lo sabe?

.-Aparte de Harry, solo lo sabemos Dumbledore, Cristina y yo

.-Y… ella como reacciono- pregunta temerosa

.-No lo se, Dumbledore fue quien hablo con ella y, como sabes, después del funeral de Weasley ella desapareció

.-¿Por que me lo ocultaron?

.-En un principio no entendí el por que Harry nos pidió a Dumbledore y a mi no decirte nada de lo que paso aquella noche, después de todo fue un accidente… además de que era la única alternativa que tenía… o atacaba a Voldemort teniendo este como rehén a Ron o permitía que este se apoderara de la Piedra de la Vida …

.-¿La Piedra de la Vida?- lo interrumpe- ¿ellos la llevaban?

.-Si, esa era la misión que se les había encomendado: Llevarla a las entrañas de la Tierra y devolverla a sus verdaderos dueños: Los Titanes

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras, Hermione se queda observando durante un tiempo a su amigo…

.-Hace un momento dijiste que en un principio no entendías por que Harry te había pedido callar; ¿qué te hizo cambiar?

.-La muerte de Ron te efecto demasiado y no sabía porque, hasta que Harry me hablo de tus sentimientos por él…

.-Vaya- es lo único que la chica dice

En ese instante el timbre de su departamento vuelve a sonar y Hermione se apresura a abrir la puerta.

.-Buenas tardes señorita Granger

.-Buenas tardes Steve

.-Su taxi ya se encuentra aquí

.-Si gracias, estas son mis maletas ¿puede llevarlas por favor?- dice la chica al tiempo que las señala- en seguida le alcanzo

.-Muy bien, como usted diga- contesta el hombre, toma las maletas y se retira del lugar

Luego de un breve silencio, Granger se dirige a su rubio amigo, le sonríe levemente y le dice:

.-Draco, lo mejor será que te vayas…

.-Pero…

.-Por favor, yo… estoy muy confundida, y necesito pensar

.-Si, necesitas pensar y por eso te vas ¿verdad?- le contesta sarcástico el chico- y lo peor de todo: te vas sin despedirte

.-No lo hagas más difícil, además si mal no recuerdo tú y Harry hicieron algo similar hace algunos años

.-¡Momento, no me confundas con Potter, porque quien se fue sin despedir fue él…

.-Como sea- dice la chica molesta- si tú no te vas, de cualquier forma lo haré yo…- termina al tiempo que sale por la puerta

.-¡Espera!- grita Draco y sale tras ella- ¿a dónde vas?

.-Regreso a casa…

.-¿A Londres?

.-Si…

.-Tengo la leve sospecha que no importa todo lo que te diga, terminaras yéndote ¿verdad?- la chica asiente con la cabeza- entonces por lo menos déjame acompañarte al aeropuerto… por favor- termina el chico con voz de suplica

.-Esta bien – contesta Hermione con una tímida sonrisa

* * *

Durante todo el transcurso al aeropuerto, ni Hermione ni Draco cruzaron palabra alguna. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Draco ayudo a su amiga a hacer todo los tramites necesarios para su salida del país. Terminado todo ambos chicos se sentaron en la sala de abordaje. 

.-¿Volveremos a vernos?- pregunta Draco

.-No lo se, espero que si

.-Te voy a extrañar mucho

.-Y yo a ti

.-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-A que te vas así sin más, pienso que lo mejor sería que hablas con Harry…

.-No Draco, ahora no puedo…

.-Pero ¿por qué?

. -No lo se, solo se que estoy muy dolida y no quiero hacer o decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir

.-Eso quiere decir que….

.-No quiere decir nada- lo interrumpe la chica

"Pasajeros del vuelo 153 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, favor de pasar por la sala de abordaje número 5"

.-Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento

.-Si- dice ella- ese es mi vuelo, adiós Draco- dice la chica abrazando a su amigo

.-Cuídate- le responde el chico al tiempo que responde al abrazo de su amigo- prométeme que me escribirás en cuanto llegues

.-Te lo prometo- al tiempo que le da un beso en la mejilla y se separa de él

.-Y recuerda que si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme- le dice al tiempo que le da un beso en la frente para después ver como su amiga se aleja

* * *

Una vez a bordo, Hermione esta terminando de acomodarse en su asiento, sentía una inmensa tristeza por irse de esta forma… 

…Si antes se encontraba confundida… ahora no sabía ni que pensar… Perdonar y seguir a su corazón o renunciar a su felicidad e irse lejos una vez más donde pueda olvidar y volver a comenzar… sola…

.-La decisión ya esta tomada- es lo único que dice

* * *

Han pasado 15 minutos desde que el avión en el que viajaba Hermione ya había despegado y Draco aún se encontraba en la sala de abordaje. Estaba viendo por uno de los grandes ventanales cuando de pronto escucha el andar rápido de una persona que se acerca a él. 

.-¡Draco…!

.-¿Harry?- voltea el susodicho sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-¿Dónde esta Hermione?

.-Su avión ya despego

.-¿Queee, no, no puede ser

.-Lo siento amigo- es lo único que puede decir Draco, viendo la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su moreno amigo

Harry no le contesta , solo se limita a observar por el ventanal hacia la oscura noche que comenzaba, no solo a cubrir la ciudad, sino también su corazón.

.-¿Te dijo a donde iba?- pregunta de pronto Harry a su amigo sin siquiera mirarlo

.-Volvió a casa-Harry solo suspira- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-Que se marchaba

.-Por Karla…

**RETROSPECCIÓN**

**(Horas antes en el Ministerio)**

.-Buenas tardes señor- le dice Karla dirigiéndose a Harry

.-Buenas tardes señorita Urroz¿cuáles son los pendientes?- le pregunta mientras se dirige a su despacho y ella lo sigue

.-El Ministro desea que se reúna a la hora de la cena con él; los de Criaturas Magias piden su autorización para que uno de los Aurores los acompañen a una inspección, aquí esta la solicitud detallada- dice la chica al tiempo que le extiende un pergamino- y…- dice dudando

.-¿Qué?

.-Lo que pasa es que el señor Malfoy vino a buscarlo hace un par de horas, le acababa de decir que usted todavía no llegaba cuando entro una lechuza con una carta dirigida hacía usted y se poso sobre el escritorio pero cuando se la iba a retirar el señor Malfoy se me adelanto…

.-¿Cómo que se le adelanto- la interrumpió Harry

.-Si, dijo que la letra era de la señorita Granger y entonces la abrió y conforme iba leyendo su rostro paso de confundido a furioso- terminó la chica

.-¿Y que mas?- pregunto ansiosos

.-La verdad es que ya no entendí muy bien, dijo algo así "de que no iba a permitirlo", arrugando la carta entre sus manos y se fue

Harry se queda estático por un momento, pero minutos después de dirigió a su escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco un espejo de doble sentido. Lo miro por un momento para luego dirigirse a su secretaria, que aún se encontraba en el despacho esperando recibir instrucciones

.-Puede retirarse

.-Si señor- contesta la chica, saliendo del lugar un poco confundida

Una vez a solas, Harry se sienta tras su escritorio y vuelve a mirar el espejo de doble sentido que tenia entre sus manos; acababa de recordar que ese era un regalo que Hermione le había hecho cuando habían cumplido un mes de novios, según ella, servia para hablar con ella cuando la necesitara ya que ella tenía la pareja: para que funcionara solo tenia que pronunciar su nombre y la imagen de ambos se reflejaría en los espejos (N/A: Información obtenida del libro "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix"), nunca lo había utilizado, hasta ese día. Así que acerco el espejo a su rostro y dijo:

.-Hermione Granger…..-

Nada, una vez más…. Tampoco, ella no contestaba " una de dos o no lo trae consigo o de plano no desea contestarme" piensa el chico.

Ante situaciones drásticas soluciones extremas, Harry se levanta se su asiento toma su capa y sale de su despacho.

.-Señorita, cancele todas mis citas

.-Pero señor, el Ministro… -pero ella no puede terminar de hablar porque Harry ya había desaparecido de su vista son decir nada más

Treinta minutos después de que Harry saliera del Ministerio de Magia, llega al departamento donde vive Hermione. En la entrada se encuentra a un hombre maduro de mediana estatura

.-Buenas tardes Steve

.-Buenas tardes señor Potter¿busca a la señorita Granger?

.-Si¿se encuentra?

.-No- responde sorprendido el hombre- hace como una hora que se marcho

.-¿A dónde?

.-Al aeropuerto…

.- ¿Con quien?

.-La acompañaba el Señor Malfoy… parece que se iba de viaje

.-¿Queeeee?

.-Si, creí que lo sabía

El hombre ya no recibe respuesta pues Harry había echado a correr….

Estaba desesperado, pues se encontraba atrapado en medio de un inmenso trafico que no tenía para cuado avanzar (N/A: Ya saben con en el D. F., México ;0D)

.-¡Genial!- dice sarcástico- en momentos como este es cuando me arrepiento haber propuesto ese estúpido decreto…

Una vez que llega al Aeropuerto, pregunto por los vuelos que salían a Londres afortunadamente en ese momento solo estaba programado uno

.-Esta apunto de despegar si se apresura talvez lo alcance, es el vuelo 153, por la sala 5- le responde la señorita

**FIN DE LA RETROSPECCIÓN **

Harry termina su relato; ambos chico se queda en silencio por unos minutos siendo Draco el primero en hablar.

.-¿Qué piensas hacer?

.-No lo se…

.-Por favor Potter, ya madura

.-¿Perdón?

.-Si, deja atrás los "no se" y has algo. No puedo creer que la dejes ir así como así

.-Pero ella no me quiere ver….

.-Es normal, esta muy dolida… pero si de verdad la amas búscala…

.-Supongo que te lo contó

.-Si… bueno me voy, ya nada tengo que hacer aquí¿vienes?

.-No, gracias

.-Es una mujer excepcional, no la dejes ir u otro de la quitara- le dice el rubio al tiempo que se aleja del lugar, dejando atónito a Harry- ¡Aun te ama Potter!- le grita el rubio.

"¿Qué abra querido decir con eso?" se pregunta Harry

cOnTiNuArA

_**Mis Notas**_

_Hola de nuevo, antes que nada ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza (para varias TT), pero como siempre: el trabajo no me permite actualizaciones mas continuas, sorry…_

_Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?... Ahora que el secreto se ha descubierto y Eni se ha marchado ¿Qué es lo que hará nuestro ojiverde protagonista, eso solo podrán saberlo mas adelante así que no se pierdan los próximos capítulos de su historia favorita: "El secreto de Harry Potter"… _

_Después de esta amena introducción pasemos a otra cosa: La contestación de sus reviews:_

_**1 JakeGranger:** Antes que nada me agrada saber que te gusta mi fic, de verdad muchas gracias. "ENI" la verdad es que a mi me encanta este sobrenombre pues los de Hermy y Mione como que ya esta muy gastados ( sin afán de ofender a nadie), aunque no significa que no estén bonitos, en lo personal me gusta mucho el de Mione… Bueno me despido y una vez mas gracias por leerme…._

_**2 Tohko:** Gracias, gracias muchas gracias… la historia ya lleva publicada un poco mas de la mitad, así que aun quedan unos cuantos capitulo… Saludos_

_**3 arissita:** Vaya, la verdad es que estoy satisfecha con la reacción que han tenido al revelarse tan importante secreto… después de todo ese era el punto ¿o no? Y como bien lo dices ahora falta ver la reacción de Hermione… auque talvez no sea tanto el hecho de que Harry lo haya matado sino que le oculto la verdad y siendo como es Hermione creo que es una razón mas que suficiente para enfadarse ¿no crees?... En cuanto a al filosofía de Draco que puedo decir…_

_No leemos pronto_

_**4 shagysirius:** Gracias_

_**5 susiblackpotter:** Gracias_

_**6 arcangel-negro:** Muchas gracias, me agrada saber que mi historia te encanta. No vemos y tu también cuídate_

_**7 Kyr Potter:** Jajajaja, bueno esa era la intención: sorprenderlos. No sabes la alegría que me da cada vez que abro mi correo y ahí esta tu mensaje, de verdad muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome (nn). Bueno espero que esta capitulo no te haya dejado un poco decepcionada…(respecto a Lis, ya que los últimos dos capítulos fueron su debut y despedida, ya que la historia esta entrando a su recta final y se concentrara en la ¿reconciliación? de nuestra amada pareja…._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_**8 FranGilraen:** Lo digo y lo sostengo: me satisface enormemente saber que los he sorprendido con el secreto, de verdad… Tal ves si tal vez no, la vida da tantas vueltas que a veces estas arriba y otras tantas abajo, así que dejaremos al tiempo que sea quien decida si nuestra parejita se reconciliara o no_

_Saludos_

_**9 ItAti**¡Wow, la verdad es que me has dejado sin palabras (Dojíz no sabe donde meter la cabeza de tanto halago nn), al contrario el HONOR es mío saber que personas como tu se expresen de sea manera de mi, de verdad me haces muy feliz y sinceramente a mí también me gustaría conocerte. En el capitulo anterior deje mi mail pero alguna razón no apareció y no me di cuenta hasta que ya estaba publicado, así que lo intentaremos otra vez:_

_dojiz01(arroba)yhaoo(punto)com(punto)mx_

_Nos vemos pronto_

_**10** **LunaNis:** Sorry por la tardanza pero ya estamos aqui que es lo que importa. Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado_

_Bueno eso es todo por ahora, lo unico que me resta por decirles que una vez que este secreto se ha descubierto nos estamos acercando a la recta final de nuestra historia..._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_Dojiz  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Hermione esta descendiendo del avión que la había llevado de vuelta a casa, se encontraba muy triste y sumamente confundida pues en el fondo deseaba que Harry hubiera ido en su búsqueda; que hubiera impedido que se marchara… Pero no, no llego y ella ya había tomado su decisión.

"Pasajeros provenientes de Alemania, salir por la puerta número 10"

* * *

.-De vuelta en casa- murmura una vez dentro de su departamento

.-¿Eres tú Luna? regresarte muy pronto- dice una pelirroja saliendo del estudio

.-No, soy yo, Ginny

.-¿Hermione?- grita y emocionada corre a abrazarla

Por un instante, al recibir el abrazo de su efusiva amiga, por la mente de la castaña pasan una serie de imágenes: Desde la primera vez que Luna, Ginny y ella habían decidido vivir juntas, hasta el día en que se habían despedido en ese mismo lugar un par de años atrás, y en donde ahora Ginny le estaba dando la bienvenida…

.-Te extrañe- dice la pelirroja sacando a la recién llegada de sus pensamientos

.-Yo también te extrañe- dice la castaña correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga

.-Pero… pero ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Ginny una vez que se separaron- creí que estabas en Alemania

.-Pues ya vez que no- responde

.-¿Por qué no me avisaste? pude haber ido a recogerte

.-Lo se, pero no quería dar molestias… además todo fue muy rápido…

.-Cuéntame… ¿por qué regresaste¿cómo están Draco y Harry?- pregunta emocionada- anda mujer no te quedes callada…¿qué sucede?- pregunta preocupada la chica al ver tan seria a su amiga

.-No es nada

.-¿Cómo que nada? no me mientas, puedo ver en tu mirada que algo sucedió y quiero saber que es, y quiero saberlo ahora

.-Esta bien- contesta resignada Hermione al ver la determinación de su compañera- te lo diré pero no ahora; estoy muy cansada y lo único que quiero es tomar una ducha y dormir

.-Pero…

.-Por favor Ginny, después- y sin dar oportunidad a replica alguna se dirige a su habitación

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, Hermione se deja caer sobre la cama llevándose las manos al rostro y preguntándose que debía hacer¿Cómo decirle que Harry fue quien mato a su hermano?... ¿Cómo hacerlo?... Si ella aún no podía entenderlo, no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria su amiga…….

.-¿Qué hago?- y con ese pensamiento se queda dormida

* * *

Después de una impaciente espera, Ginny ve abrirse, por segunda vez en una hora, la puerta del departamento permitiendo la entrada de una joven rubia.

.-Espero que esto valga la pena- es lo primero que dice la recién llegada- porque cancele una reunión muy importante- termina amenazadoramente la editora en jefe del Quisquilloso

.-Claro que vale la pena amiga…- sonríe la pelirroja- ¿adivina quien esta aquí?

.-Ginny, no me salgas con adivinanzas, no tengo tiempo para esto- responde concisamente la rubia

.-¡Vamos Luna, inténtalo!

.-No tengo la menor idea

.-Es la persona que menos te imaginas

.-¡Virginia Weasley, me estoy desesperando, así que por tu bien habla!-responde Luna

.-Esta bien aguafiestas…- contesta desilusionada-… Hermione…

.-¿Qué¿estas loca, pero si ella se encuentra en Alemania

.-Se encontraba…

.-Pero… ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde?...

.-Llego como hace una hora… caminando o en taxi… en su habitación…

.-¡Graciosa!- dice por lo bajo después de escuchar la respuesta de Ginny

.-¿Qué? tu preguntaste- responde al tiempo que encoge los hombros

.-¿Cómo esta?- pregunta Luna sin hacer caso a la respuesta de su compañera

.-Por eso mismo te llame…- contesta la pelirroja, ahora con un semblante serio

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-Esta rara, no es la misma…

.-¿Cómo que esta rara, vamos Gin no exageres, seguro es por el viaje. A de venir cansada

.-No Luna, es que no viste. Hay algo distinto en ella

.-¿Segura?

.-Tanto como que me llamo Virginia Weasley

.-¿Le preguntaste algo?

.-Lo intente pero no quiso decirme nada

.-Vaya- suspira Luna- Esta en su habitación ¿verdad?- dice al tiempo que se levanta con la intención de ir a donde su castaña amiga se encuentra

.-Si- responde la Ginny tomando del brazo a Luna- pero ni lo intentes

.-¿Por qué?

.-Hace un rato fui a verla y esta profundamente dormida. Hay que esperar hasta mañana

* * *

Un día más ha pasado y un nuevo amanecer se presenta... Una ventana permite la entrada de los rayos del sol, quien da los buenos días a la dueña de esa habitación. Ella al sentir sobre su rostro una calidad caricia abre lentamente sus ojos e inmediatamente reconoce el lugar, trayendo con ello un deje de tristeza en su mirada.

Y aún en contra de su voluntad decide levantarse, ducharse y una vez que ha terminado de arreglarse se dirige a la cocina en donde se encuentra con sus compañeras. Luna al verla , la saluda efusivamente y después de un calido abrazo:

.-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta amiga

.-Gracias Luna- dice al tiempo que ambas se sientan- ¿Y Gin?-

.-Durmiendo

.-¿Tan tarde?- pregunta al tiempo que se sirve café

.-Anoche llego muy tarde de San Mundo, creo que tuvo una emergencia o algo así- responde la rubia

.-Vaya

.-Hola, hola, hola, buenos días- dice alegre una pelirroja entrando a la cocina

.-Buenos días- contestan a coro

.-¿Cómo amaneciste, espero que mejor

.-Si Gin, gracias

.-¿Cuándo nos dirás que te pasa?

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-Ya lo sabes...

.-Y yo te dije que no me pasa nada...

.-¿Cómo están Harry y Draco?- interviene Luna al darse cuenta que se avecinaba una discusión

.-Bien, supongo

.-¿Supones, vienes de Alemania¿o no?

.-Si

.-¿Entonces?-

.-Me estas confundiendo- responde Hermione

.-No, tú te estas confundiendo

.-¿Qué quieren saber?

.-¿Por qué volviste?- suelta Ginny

.-Pues... yo... porque... porque... las extrañaba- responde dudosa

.-Eso no es del todo cierto- responde sabiamente Luna- Entre nosotras nunca ha habido secretos o mentiras, y no creo que este sea el momento para comenzar¿no crees Hermy?

Luego de un momento de reflexión por parte de Hermione y sin que Luna y Ginny apartasen un solo momento su vista de ella, responde...

.-Tienes razón amiga... solo... solo... bueno es que es un poco doloroso de contar...- suspira -...la principal razón por la que volví es que... Harry y yo terminamos...

.-Pero¿por qué?

.-Ya no tiene caso¿ok, simple y sencillamente no nos entendimos...

.-Pero...

.-Y si me disculpan- corta la castaña –tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego- se levanta y sale de la casa, dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas

.-¿Crees que haya dicho la verdad?- pregunta Ginny luego de un breve silencio

.-Solo una parte...

.-Yo pienso lo mismo...

.-¿Y que vamos a hacer?

.-¿Vamos?

.-Si, aquí hay algo más y creeme que lo voy a averiguar o dejo de llamarme Virginia Weasley

.-Vamos Gin, mejor deja las cosas como están...

.-Sabes que no puedo

.-Ok, como quieras, solo te pido que no me metas en tus locuras- dice la rubia resignada ante la terquedad de su pelirroja amiga

* * *

Una vez fuera de la vista de sus amigas, Hermione se recarga sobre la pared y suspirando y tratando de contener las lagrimas, se recarga en la pared, dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

.-Estuvo cerca- murmura- pero no se por cuanto tiempo podré aguantar. Ginny es tan persistente cuando se lo propone.

Y sin que pueda impedirlo por más tiempo, una lágrima se deja ver en sus ojos marrones iniciando el recorrido por su mejilla pero inmediatamente ella detiene su viaje limpiándola con el dorso de su mano.

Ahora sabe como se sentía Draco cada vez que ella lo presionaba para que le dijese lo que con tanto esfuerzo le ocultaba Harry. Es una sensación de impotencias tal que quema la garganta: además de que no se siente con el derecho de revelar semejante secreto dada la naturaleza del mismo. Pero por otro lado esta la lealtad y amistad que le debe a los Weasley, ello han sido su guía y familia dentro del mundo mágico, y el hecho de saber quien había matado al menor de sus hijos y no podérselos decir, la esta matando...

**_------------------------------------------------_**

Mientras tanto en Alemania, Harry y Draco se encuentran en una reunión con el Ministro.

.-"Hace un mes que Eni se fue"- suspira el chico

.-…por lo tanto debemos aumentar la seguridad en los puntos de salida, ya que se han suscitado algunos disturbios…Harry¿podrías explicarnos las medidas que tu sector tomara?...

.-…

.-¡Potter!- dice en un susurro Malfoy al tiempo que le da un codazo

.-¿Qué?- pregunta sobresaltado y mirando a todos lados

.-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunta el Ministro

.-No señor, disculpe es que…

.-Bien, lo mejor será que dejemos hasta aquí la reunión

.-Pero…

.-No te preocupes Harry- interrumpe el ministro- además ya es muy tarde, lo mejor será continuemos mañana- y sin mas el Ministro se levanta y se retira del lugar al igual que el resto de los Jefes de los distintos departamentos.

Una vez solo, Malfoy le pregunta:

.-¿Qué fue eso?

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-Tus divagaciones…

.-Lo siento es que…auch-es interrumpido por un golpe recibido-…oye¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué me pegas?

.-Yo no fui

.-¿Entonces…

.-Mira arriba- dice Draco

Harry al hacerlo ve una lechuza color rojo oscuro revoloteando sobre su cabeza siendo, alcanzada con gran agilidad por el rubio platinado quitándole el sobre que trae atado a su pata y se lo da al joven Potter

.-Es para ti

.-Gracias- dice al tiempo que la abre y una vez que termina de leerla se queda helado

.-¿Qué sucede¿De quien es?

.-De Ginny-logra articular

Draco le arrebata la carta de entre las manos y comienza a leer en voz alta:

_Hola Harry:_

_¿Cómo estas, espero que bien, la verdad es que Luna no quería que te escribiera pero no importa aunque a decir verdad si Hermione se entera de que lo hice, soy pelirroja muerta así que tu calladito ¿vale, porque no se lo dirás ¿verdad Harryto?... lo sabia, por eso te quiero… ;0D…_

_Pero hablando en serio, la razón de esta carta no es solo para saludarte, es Hermy, estamos preocupadas por ella… desde que regreso no es la misma, esta extraña como ausente en pocas palabras como dice Luna: Esta mal…_

_Ignoro la razón por la que terminaron y por mas que le hemos insistido no ha querido decir nada, solo se limita a responder, según sus palabreas: "No se metan en mis cosas confórmense con saber que terminamos por cosas irreconciliables"…_

_¡Caray Harry, ya hasta planes de boda tenían! _

_Por favor dime que paso, no soporto ver a mi amiga tan triste, si de verdad la amas no la pierdas porque aunque ella no lo quiera reconocer se que aun te ama, buscala Harry… _

_Besos_

_Ginny y no queriendo Luna_

_P.D. Saludos a Drakito…_

.-¿Drakito¿Pues que se cree esa niña, bueno al menos se acordó de mi- dice el chico en broma para liberar la tensión una vez que terminara de leer la carta. Pero al ver una sombra de preocupación sobre el rostro de su amigo pregunta:

.-¿Qué harás?

.-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-Iré a Londres…-suspira-…y tu iras conmigo

.-¿Qué yo que?

.-Iras conmigo… ya es hora de que se sepa todo

****

**_-----------------------------------_**

**Londres**

.-¿Qué hiciste que?- Grita una castaña

.-Le escribí a Harry- responde tranquilamente Ginny

.-¿Y con que derecho, te dije que no lo hicieras, que no te metieras en esto

.-Lo hice con el derecho que me da ser tu amiga- le responde la pelirroja

.-Esto es algo ente él y yo

.-Pues si es así-inicia Luna que hasta entonces se había mantenido callada- arreglalo

.-¿A que te refieres?

.-A que ya nos cansamos de verte deambulando por la casa de mal humor pero sobre todo no nos gusta verte tan triste

.-Pero…

.-No he terminado- la interrumpe Luna- hasta cierto punto respetamos que no nos quieras decir el problema que tuviste con Harry pero así como tu pides comprensión tu trata de comprendernos… somos tus amigas… y nos preocupa verte así…

.-Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparlas pero no puedo evitarlo…-dice Hermione al tiempo que una lagrima cae por su rostro

.-¿Aun lo amas verdad?- pregunta Ginny

.-Si- murmura

.-¿Entonces?- vuelve a preguntar Ginny- buscalo, perdónalo, después de todo no pudo haber sido tan malo lo que hizo¿o si?

Hermione mira a su amiga y le sonríe amargamente

.-Yo creo- dice Luna- que te haría bien desahogarte, decirnos que te pasa

.-No puedo- dice cabizbaja al tiempo que sale de la habitación

cOnTiNuArA

**_Mis notas_**

_Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta… Para empezar de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… ¿Qué mas puedo decir?... la verdad es que en este momento no me encuentro con muchos ánimos que digamos pero aquí estamos… _

_En fin mejor me dejo de tonterías y comencemos la contestación de los reviews. Y hablando de ellos, me encuentro muy triste por que al abrir mi correo me encontré con muy pocos pero aun así me da gusto recibirlos:_

_**Kry Potter:** Hola nena¿Cómo estas¿sabes? cada que abro mi correo lo hago con la ilusión de encontrarme con tu rr, en serio… ;0D A pesar de que no nos conocemos personalmente te tengo un gran cariño, sobre todo por la confianza que me tienes y sinceramente espero algún día poder conocernos… Por otro lado disculpa la tardanza pues al principio mi excusa era el trabajo y por ironías de la vida en estos mementos he pasado a formar parte de las grandes filas de desempleo… (necesito trabajar, please, helpe me T-T)… Hablando en serio, ahora no se cual será mi pretexto pero no importa… (lo del desempleo es en serio). En cuanto al fin del fic, como lo vengo diciendo desde el capitulo pasado, desgraciadamente es cierto¿Qué le vamos a hacer, pero no te preocupes mi cabeza ya comienzan a cavilar algunas ideas. __Bueno me despido y cuídate mucho_

_Dojiz_

_**JakeGranger**: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que para el final aun no he decidido si dejarlos juntos o no¿tu que opinas¿Crees que su amor sea mas fuerte que la traición? Xq si lo pensamos bien estamos hablando de traición enfocándola, obviamente, hacia la perspectiva del silencio de Harry y no propiamente a la muerte del pelirrojo… ¿Cómo vez?..._

_Saludos_

_**arissita:** Después de que hayas leido este capitulo te habras dado cuenta que Harry por fin hizo algo coherente e ira en busca de su amor (al fin). ¿Tu crees¿una pelea entre Draco y Harry, la verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero suena muy interesante, ya veré que puedo hacer al respecto._

_**FranGilraen: **Gracias, gracias, como siempre lo he dicho recibir sus rr me alegran mucho la existencia y más en estos momentos… pero bueno no hablemos de cosas triste. Respecto a tu pregunta la verdad es que me gusta los rr largos pero con que ustedes me dejen uno por muy corto o largo que sea me doy por bien servida…_

_Bueno con esto damos por concluido este capitulo, espero que para el próximo encuentre mas reviews, por favor, por favor, pro favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…. Dejen REVIEWS porque si no me deprimiré mas y si me deprimo no me da por escribir (me bloqueo) y las consecuencias serán catastróficas: NO MAS ACTUALIZACIONES… Así que ustedes deciden Nos leemos pronto… (bueno de ustedes depende)_

_Dojiz_


	9. Chapter 9

_Después de 6 largos y penosos meses me encuentro de regreso; la verdad es que nunca fue mi intención dejar de esta manera el fic pero si soy sincera tampoco no tengo un motivo ni una excusa realmente valida para haberlo hecho solo que la inspiración no llegaba a mi. Sin embargo estoy conciente de las disculpas que les debo, de verdad perdónenme. Solo me resta agradecer la paciencia que me han tenido, así como los mensajes que me han dejado. Bueno, creo que si continua me pondré a llorar y esto es lo que menos quiero, así que mejor los dejo con el capitulo, que lo disfruten y no olviden que estamos en la recta final…_

_Dojiz _

_P.D. Una vez más lo siento _

**Capitulo 9**

.-Yo no entiendo que hago aquí

.-¿Volar?- responde Harry

.-Cállate, a lo que me refiero es que siendo magos ¿Por qué viajamos como muggles?

.-Por seguridad Malfoy, y ¿tú eres el experto en esa materia?

.-No le busques Potter…, además no se que hago acompañándote, yo no tengo nada que ver…

.-Por solidaridad, se supone que para eso son los amigos, ¿o no?

.-…yo que ahora podría esta en las Islas Griegas tomando las vacaciones que tanto me merezco- continua Draco ignorando la respuesta de su amigo

.-Mira por tu bien cállate que quiero dormir

.-Pero…

.-Dormir, por favor…-

**&&&&&**

Después de la pelea con sus amigas, ni Hermione ni ellas habían vuelto a tocar el tema: Harry Potter.

Para la buena suerte de la castaña, al parecer su vida comienza a equilibrarse:

para empezar el Profesor Dumbledore se entero de su regreso por lo tanto le ofreció impartir la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

.-Entonces, ¿aceptaste la plaza?- pregunta Luna

.-Así es, creo que es lo mejor- contesta Hermione

.-¿Y no te da miedo de que la maldición de afecte?- pregunta Ginny preocupada

.-¿De que maldición hablas?

.-Vamos Hermy ¿no lo recuerdas, desde que estábamos en el Colegio y hasta la fecha ha existido un profesor diferente para esa materia- responde la pelirroja

.-No sea niña Ginny…

.-¿Y cuando te vas?- pregunta la rubia

.-Dumbledore me informo que debo presentarme por lo menos tres días antes del inicio de curso- medita un poco- así que haciendo cuentas en dos días a más tardar

.-¿Tan pronto?- pregunta la pelirroja

.-Asi es

.-Te extrañaremos- dice Luna

.-Y yo a ustedes

**&&&&&**

**(Departamento Malfoy)**

**Londres**

.-Bien Potter hemos llegado-dice el rubio-pero debo aclarar, una vez mas, que me encuentro aquí en contra de mi voluntad

.-Lo se, no tienes porque repetírmelo…

.-Solo por si las dudas

.-"Solo por si las dudas"- remede el ojiverde-como si no te conociera. Si tu

hubieras querido no me habrías acompañado, así que dime... ¿qué me pedirás a cambio?

.-¿¿¿Yo?

.-Si, tu…

.-Yo no seria capaz- dice Draco haciéndose el ofendido- ¿pues por quien me tomas, tu mismo lo dijiste- continua diciendo al tiempo que se acerca al chico- ¿para que estamos los amigos…?

.-Malfoy…-responde Harry cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

.-Ok, me descubriste- responde el rubio al tiempo que levanta las manos en seña de culpabilidad y se aleja de su amigo

.-¿y bien?

.-Ya lo sabrás- es lo único que responde Draco saliendo del lugar

.-¡Oye, espera no me dejes aquí- dice el chico siguiendo a su amigo

.-Pues muévete- responde Draco una vez que su amigo le ha dado alcance- por cierto ¿cuando iras a buscarla?

.-¿A Eni?- el rubio asiente- no lo se, he estado pensando y la verdad creo que lo primero será que hable con Dumbledore

.-¿Y eso?

.-Como te lo dije, ya es hora de que se sepa la verdad

.-¿A que te refieres, ¿no me digas que…?

.-Si amigo- lo interrumpe- es hora de hablar con la familia Weasley

.-¿Estas seguro?

.-No, pero si aun tengo oportunidad de recuperar a Hermione eso es lo que tengo que hacer-suspira el chico- además tienes razón, ellos tiene derecho a saberlo

.-Si así lo decidiste- dice el rubio como única respuesta colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

**&&&&&&&&**

**(Cinco días después:**

**1 de Septiembre)**

.-Bienvenidos sean mis queridos niños a un año más que esta por comenzar, y

como he de suponer que no desean aburrirse con un discurso y no queriendo retrasar más sus deseos por degustar tan magnifico banquete, solo haré unos cuantos anuncios:

"El primero de ellos es solo un recordatorio: el bosque prohibido que se encuentra dentro de los linderos del Colegio queda totalmente prohibido para el alumnado."

"Segundo: la temporada de Quidditch dará inicio a principios de Noviembre así

que los que deseen formar parte de los equipos de sus casas apresúrense."

"Tercero y último: Tengo el agradable honor de presentarles a su nueva profesora de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, orgullosa exalumna y premio anual de este colegio: la señorita Hermione Granger."

Al terminar de decirlo todo el colegio prorrumpe en aplausos, ya que a pesar

del tiempo es bien sabido por todo aquel que pasa por Hogwarts las hazañas realizas por el famoso "Trío Dorado".

.-Ahora si mis niños…-continua Dumbledore una vez que los aplausos cesan-…hora de comer

Sin esperar mas y tras un movimiento de la mano del Director la comida aparece en las mesas y los alumnos comienzan a disfrutar del banquete; por otro lado en la mesa de profesores inician una amena charla centrada principalmente en la nueva adquisición del cuerpo docente del colegio:

.-Hermione-dice Hagrid- me da mucho gusto que este aquí

.-Gracias Hagrid-sonríe la castaña

.-Hermione, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes acudir a nosotros, después de todo es la primera vez que darás clases…- dice Sprout

.-Gracias profesora

.-Ya no nos llames profesores, ahora somos iguales- se une a la conversación la profesora McGonagall

.-Lo siento Profe… digo Minerva, solo que es un poco raro- contesta la chica- pero de verdad espero que no me vaya tan mal pues en Alemania adquirí un poco de experiencia en ese ramo

.-¿De verdad, y ¿Qué hacías exactamente?

.-Bueno, pues…- medita un poco- al principio inicie capacitando a los Aurores que estaban por egresar de la Academia…

**&&&&&**

Y mientras la cena transcurría en el Gran Comedor; la oficina del director se ve

envuelta por una masa de polvo y de ella salen dos jóvenes: uno rubio y otro

moreno.

.-Vaya no hay nadie, parece que llegamos en un mal momento- comenta el rubio

.-Es hora de la cena- dice Harry mirando su reloj

.-Pues vayamos al Gran Comedor- dice Draco acercándose a la puerta

.-No- responde tajantemente su amigo.- lo mejor será que esperemos

.-Pero ¿Por qué?- protesta- me estoy muriendo de hambre

.-No exageres, después de todo no olvides que nadie sabe que estamos aquí

.-Pero…

.-Además debiste comer algo antes de venir- continua Harry- en lugar de estar coqueteando con la vecina, ahora te aguantas

.-En todo caso es tu culpa

.-¿Mia?

.-Así es, tuya- dice Draco al tiempo que se acerca a su amigo y le da un empujón- si me hubieras dicho que vendríamos hoy yo me hubiera prevenido, pero no, tu como siempre haciendo todo de manera precipitada…

.-No digas tonterías, sabias que esta era la principal razón por la cual venimos a Londres- responde el moreno- además no me toques- dice respondiéndole a el golpe antes dado

.-Por supuesto, pero no te tomaste la molestia de informarme que este día visitaríamos a Dumbledore, solo te desapareces todo el día y por la noche sin mas me dices que vendríamos a Hogwarts…

.-Bueno, ya- responde Harry al darse cuenta que su rubio amigo tiene la razón- no te quejes…

.-No te quejes, como de seguro tú si cenaste…

En ese momento la puerta del despacho se habré dando paso al dueño de ese lugar y, por lo tanto, dando fin a la tonta discusión que mantenían los dos amigos

.-Vaya parece que las cosas no han cambiado mucho en estos años…

.-Profesor, buenas noches- responden ambos chicos

.-¿Profesor?- pregunta el viejo mago- vamos creí que hace tiempo habíamos roto las formalidades

.-Lo sentimos, es que es la falta de costumbre- responde Draco

.-Bueno, no importa, la verdad es que no esperaba verlos tan pronto- continúa el

director al tiempo que se dirige a su escritorio- pero díganme ¿a que debo tan agradable visita?

.-Este... yo… yo…- comienza a tartamudear el moreno

.-Lo que sucede es que Potter quiere hablar con los Weasley y ha venido a pedir tu ayuda

.-Así que por fin te has decidido

.-Si- responde el moreno

.-Y ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Después de meditarlo un poco, el chico de la verde mirada responde:

.- Primero que nada, me gustaría que me dijera que tanto saben los Weasley de ese día

.-Solo lo que acordamos

.-¿De verdad?- interroga el rubio

.-Por supuesto- responde el director

.-Pero aun así se lo dijiste a Cristina- responde Draco

.-Bueno- sonríe el viejo- así como decírselo, no

.-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Harry

.-Ella ya se lo imaginaba

.-¿Y como?

.-El ser la esposa del mejor amigo de Harry Potter le ayudo a conocerte mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, y podría jurar que te llego a conocer tanto como te conoce Hermione- medita Dumbledore para si- además esta el hecho de que desapareciste a los pocos días del sepelio, eso le dio una idea de lo que sucedió en realidad

.-Es una chica lista- responde Draco

.-En cuanto a los Weasley- continua el director- puedo asegurarles de que no tienen idea de lo que en realidad sucedió ese día; y aunque en un principio les extraño tu repentina desaparición con el tiempo creyeron que te habías marchado porque no podías superar la ausencia de Ron y estar en los lugares que muchas veces compartieron se hizo insoportable para ti

.-Ok- responde Harry- la verdad es que necesito hablar con ellos

.-¿A que se debe ese cambio?

.-Alguien me hizo comprender que no puedo ocultarlo por siempre pero sobre todo me preocupa el hecho de que si lo llegaran a descubrir por alguien más nunca me lo perdonaría, así que prefiero decírselos yo

.-Pero ¿Quién podría decírselos, los únicos que lo sabemos nos encontramos en esta habitación… y no creo que Cristina…

.-Hay alguien más- interrumpe Draco

.-Eni lo sabe- continua Harry- pero la verdad no creo que ella sea capaz de hacer algo así…

.-¿Y como estas tan seguro?

.-Por que ya lo hubiera hecho, tiene más de un mes que regreso…

.-¿Así que por eso estaba tan tensa ese día?- dice el director llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación que al parecer se habían olvidado que él se encontraba ahí

.-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta rápidamente el moreno

.-A nada en especial- responde el director- pero mejor dime tu ¿Cómo se entero?

.-Supongo que sabrás que estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo- el directos asienta- bueno, desde ese momento me surgió la duda de cómo decirle lo que paso en

verdad con Ron, me preocupaba que se enterara y me odiara. Para ese entonces Cristina apareció y un día quedamos de vernos Eni se entero y nos vio y como te

imaginara creyó que la engañaba y término conmigo, yo intente hablar con ella pero nunca dejo que me le acercara; poco tiempo después Cristina la busco en las instalaciones del Ministerio y le explico que era con ella con quien estaba ese día y me convenció de que le dijera la verdad, y como veras lo hice y desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver…

.-Muy bien, en cuanto a los Weasley ¿Cuándo quieres verlos?

.-Lo antes posible y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que fuera aquí

.-Por supuesto… dame un par de días y todo estará listo

.-Gracias

**&&&&&**

**(Dos días después)**

.-Albus, la verdad es que no entiendo por que la urgencia de reunirnos…

.-Ya lo sabrás Arthur, lo único que puedo adelantarles es que esta reunión fue a petición de una persona a la cual creyeron que no volverían a ver

.-Pues no entiendo- dice Molly

.-Tranquila- responde el viejo- por cierto y ¿sus hijos?

.-No te preocupes ya llegaran- dice el señor Weasley

.-Eso espero, ya que es importante que ellos se encuentren presentes

Toc, toc, toc

.-¿Se puede?- pregunta un chico de cabellera larga y pelirroja

.-Adelante- responde Dumbledore- precisamente estaba preguntándole a sus padres por ustedes

.-Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí- responde el hijo mayor de los Weasley

.-¿Y tus hermanos, creí que vendrían juntos

.-Y así era mamá pero ya los conoces, hace tiempo que no venían a Hogwarts y no pudieron resistir la tentación de recordar viejos tiempos- dice Charlie

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta su padre

.-En el camino se encontraron con Hermione y se quedaron con ella- continua Bill- la verdad es que no creo que tarden y por cierto, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

.-A mi también me sorprendió, lo ultimo que supimos es que estaba en Alemania- continua Charlie

.-Hace un par de meses regreso, y ahora es la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- responde Dumbledore

**&&&&&**

En los pasillos de Hogwarts están terminando las clases del día así que se puede ver a una multitud de jóvenes dirigiéndose a las puertas del Gran Comedor

cuando de pronto en medio de tanto alboroto se ve salir de una de las aulas a Hermione quien esta tan concentrada mirando unos pergaminos que lleva en las manos que no se da cuenta que alguien se acerca hacia ella hasta que es demasiado tarde.

.-Uach!- dice ella desde el suelo- deberías tener mas cuidado por donde vas

.-Y tú no deberías leer cuando caminas- dice alguien

.-Mucho menos si el lugar esta lleno de personas- termina otra

.-¿Fred, George?- pregunta incrédula la chica aun desde el suelo

.-Hola- responde ambos al tiempo que la ayudan a levantarse

.-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta después de haberlos abrazado

.-Pues visitarte… no lo creo- dice una voz proveniente detrás de los gemelos

.-Yo también te quiero Ginny!- dice Hermione al reconocer a su amiga

.-Vamos, sabes que es una broma- dice Fred

.-Venimos por que el loco…

.-…¡George!-interrumpo la castaña

.-Es de cariño…- se defiende- … el caso es que nos mando a llamar y no preguntes el por que, ya que lo ignoramos

.-Bueno, entonces los acompaño, claro si no les importa…

.-De echo es lo que íbamos a pedirte, ya que no sabemos la contraseña- dice Ginny

.-Andando pues…- dice Fred iniciando la marcha

**&&&&&**

Después de andar por los pasillos y subir un par de escaleras, los cuatro chicos

se encuentran frente a la gárgola que resguarda la entrada al Despacho del Director del Colegio.

.-"_Limones Dulces"_ –dice Hermione y al gárgola comienza a moverse para darles paso e inmediatamente ellos comienzan a subir

Toc, toc, toc…

-Adelante

.-Profesor, buenas…- dice Hermione al entrar pero se queda a media palabra al ver a las personas que se encontraban en el despacho

.-Hermione!- dice Molly al tiempo que se acerca a ella y la abraza

.-Sra. Weasley- dice ella

.-Ginny nos dijo que habías regresado- dice la señora Weasley

.-Y que estabas muy bonita pero no creí que tanto- dice Arthur

.-La verdad es que Alemania te sentó muy bien- comenta Charlie

.-Gracias…

.-Hola, ya llegaron los que andaban ausentes- dice al mismo tiempo los gemelos

.-Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirnos?- pregunta Bill dirigiéndose a su antiguo director

.-Claro, este. Hermione podrías…-comienza el director

.-Oh, claro- responde ella- solo vine a entregarle la lista del materias que hace falta- dice al tiempo que le entregaba unos pergaminos- nos vemos al rato- dice dirigiéndose a Ginny y se retira

.-Ok- responde la chica- yo te busco

Una vez que Hermione saliera del despacho de Dumbledore, él se dirige hacia la familia Weasley…

.-Bien, como les dije a sus padres hace un momento- inicia Dumbledore dirigiéndose a los hijos de los Weasley- la razón de esta reunión un tanto precipitada fue a petición de una persona, pero antes de que entre les prevengo que lo que se les revelara quizá los perturbe, por lo tanto les pido que escuchen toda la historia y traten de entender- termina al tiempo que alguien entra por la puerta

.-¡¿Harry?- preguntan todos perplejos

.-Hola-dice tímidamente

.-¡¡Harry!- dice Ginny al tiempo que se acerca a él y lo mira detenidamente- ¿de verdad eres tú?- pregunta

.-Claro que es él, no seas tonta- dice Fred que al igual que ella se acerco al recién llegado

.-Si, yo…

.-Harry, cariño, no sabes como te extrañábamos- dice la señora Weasley dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

.-Bueno, lo mejor será que los deje solos. ¿Estas de acuerdo Harry?

.-Aja- responde el susodicho

.-Ok, entonces me retiro pero antes una sugerencia: Prejuzgar nunca nos ha traído nada bueno.

Una vez que Dumbledore sale Harry mira a los pelirrojos por un momento, la verdad es que a pesar del tiempo no es nada fácil decir lo que esta apunto de confesar

.-Harry, ¿sabe Hermione que te encuentras aquí?- pregunta Fred

.-¿¿Qué, ¿ella esta en Hogwarts?- pregunta sorprendido

.-Claro, ¿acaso Dumbledore no te lo dijo?- dice Charlie

.-No, pero eso no importa, lo que yo necesito de…

.-Pues me alegra que te hayas decidido a venir, seguro que vienes a reconquistarla, ¿verdad?- interrumpe emocionada Ginny

.-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- pregunta George

.-No- responde el chico

.-¿Entonces?

.-Lo que yo quiero decirles… no mas bien necesito decirles algo... es sobre Ron…-dice pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas se calla un momento.

Luego de unos minutos de no decir nada y al ver el nerviosismo que ha invadido a Harry, la Señora Weasley se acerca a él.

.-Harry, cariño, sabemos lo importante que él era para ti, no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- dice tiernamente

.-No!- responde tajantemente- es que ustedes no sabes…

.-Ya no te tortures, por favor-comenta Arthur

.-Yo…, yo se quien lo mato…

Silencio… luego des escuchar esas palabras se crea un silencio tal, que cualquiera que pasase por el lugar en ese preciso momento podría escuchar el latir acelerado de cada uno de los corazones ahí presentes.

.-¿Cómo?- pregunta atónito el señor Weasley

.-Que yo se quien lo mato- responde levemente el moreno

.-Creímos que…- dice Freíd

.-Pero ¿como?- interrumpe Molly apunto de llorar

Harry no puede soportar la mirada ansiosa que le dirige de la señora Weasley obligándose a bajar la vista y como si con ese simple gesto se dijera todo, alguien lo comprende a la perfección y con miedo pero aun más con deseo de saber se atreve a preguntar:

.-¿No me digas que fuiste tu quien…?-pregunta el hijo mayor

.-Si, fui yo- dice Harry interrumpiendo a Bill

.-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Charlie

.-Yo… yo lo mate

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Hermione se encontraba pensativa en su oficina, se preguntaba que estaban haciendo los Weasley en el despacho del Director y por más vueltas que daba no encontraba una razón… a menos que… pero no, eso era simple y sencillamente imposible… o ¿si?... Estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no se percato que desde hace aproximadamente 5 minutos alguien se encontraba frente a ella, hasta que le toma las mano.

.-Ay!- dice la chica sobresaltada

.-Lo siento- contesta amablemente el anciano- pero llevo un rato llamando a la puerta y como nadie respondía me tome la libertad de entrar

.-Esta bien, no se preocupe- dice

.-Ha de ser muy importante lo que estas pensando como para que no percataras mi presencia- ella solo lo mira- y sin miedo a equivocarme creo saber que es lo que tan pensativa te tiene

.-¿Como?- pregunta sorprendida

.-Que te has de estar preguntando que hacían los Weasley en mi despacho¿o me equivoco?

.-Yo…- trata de decir la chica, realmente ese hombre jamás dejara de sorprenderla-… la verdad es que si, señor

.-Entonces no es necesario decirte que Draco y Harry se encuentran en Londres y que este último esta, en este momento, hablando con ellos

.-¿Harry?… Harry¿esta aquí, no me diga que él les dirá sobre Ron…

.-Yo creo que ya era el momento después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo- responde

.-Pero no… él no…- trata de decir al tiempo que se levanta y golpea con sus manos en el escritorio

.-¿Por qué no?- pregunta tranquilo

.-El los lastimara como lo hizo conmigo, no puede, no debe- dice tratando de salir

.-Hermione, escúchame bien y contéstame con sinceridad- ella lo mira y

asiente, el director continua-¿de verdad crees que Harry esta cometiendo un error?

.-No entiendo

.-Durante todos estos años Harry ha estado luchando con este peso tan grande y creo que si de verdad quiere librarse de el, al menos un poco, lo mejor que puede hacer es decirlo. Además por mucho que uno quiera esconder algo tarde o temprano termina por salir al descubierto¿no crees?

.-¿Quiere decir que usted le pidió que hablara con ellos?- pregunta desconfiada

.-Oh, no, no- dice Albus- no confundas las cosas. No te puedo negar que cuando sucedió lo de Ron yo mismo le sugerí que lo hablara, sin embargo él siempre se negó ha hacerlo y muy a mi pesar respete su decisión, y como he de suponer tu también lo has hecho…

.-Si, supongo pero…

.-Que ahora haya cambiado de opinión, creeme que no tengo nada que ver, fue él quien me busco- la interrumpió el director

.-Pero… él lo mato, me lo oculto y yo…

.-No puedes perdonarle ¿verdad?

.-No- dice bajando la mirada

.-¿Qué te duele más: que haya matado a Ron o que te lo haya ocultado?

.-No… no se… yo…

.-¿O hubieras preferido no enterarte nunca?- interrumpe el director- ¿o en el peor de los casos haberte enterado por alguien más?

.-…

.-No puedo pedirte que no sientas este dolor, esta traición- dice el hombre al tiempo que toma su mano y la dirige al corazón de la chica- pero si te pido que pienses en el dolor, la desesperación, la culpa que siente Harry, no solo por haber matado a una persona, después de todo alguna vez nosotros mismos lo hicimos, si no por haber matado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano del alma

.-Yo no había pensado en eso solo me preocupe por mi, por mi dolor pero los Weasley, ellos…

.-Ellos tiene derecho a saberlo y si en su momento Cristina lo perdono, quizá ellos también puedan hacerlo, después de todo creían en la causa por la cual luchaban. Píenselo pequeña, no te dejes nublar por la oscuridad, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, después de todo no somos perfectos

Termina Dumbledore, dejando a Hermione pensativa… ella muy en el fondo de su corazón sabe que el director tiene razón, sin embargo hay unas palabras que no dejan de sonar una y otra vez en su mente: "¿Qué te duele más que haya matado a Ron o que te lo ocultara?"

**&&&&&**

Después de que el director saliera de su oficina, Hermione se deja caer sobre el sofá y durante un buen rato piensa en todo lo que hablo con él… ¿Cuánto tiempo fue, no lo sabe pero siente que ha sido toda una eternidad…

Lo peor de todo es que por mucho que lo intentara no podía entender como es que Harry termino con la vida de su mejor amigo sabia que el director tenia razón y como una vez dijera Sirius: "Hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena morir".

Todas las ideas que rondaban por la cabeza de la chica, daban la razón a Dumbledore y a su corazón… Entonces.. ¿Por qué no lo entendía?... ¿Qué le impedía ir en busca de Harry y decirle que si él no puede vivir?...

Tenia que verlo, hacerle frente y saber que le diría, como reaccionaría… quizá valga la pena intentarlo… pero antes de enfrentar a Harry tenía que averiguar como se encontraba su amiga…

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

.-Hermy¿puedo pasar?- pregunta una pelirroja asomando la cabeza

.-¡Ginny!- dice sorprendida la chica levantándose- estaba apunto de irte a buscar- termina acercándose a la recién llegada y la abraza

.-…-la pelirroja solo sonríe

.-Vayamos a dar una vuelta- dice Hermione una vez que se separan

.-Si

**&&&&&**

Luego de caminar un buen rato por la orilla del lago, las chicas deciden sentarse sobre un tronco, aunque la única que lo hace es Hermione pues Ginny se queda de pie dándole la espalda a su amiga.

.-¿Cómo te siente?- pregunta Hermione

La pelirroja no responde inmediatamente, por el contrario, continúa dándole la espalda a su amiga, mirando hacia el bosque prohibido, suspira hondamente y da vuelta para ver de frente a su interlocutora.

.-Ginny…- dice quedamente Hermione

.-No se… no se como me siento-dice finalmente la pelirroja

.-¿Como?

.-Es que siento una gran felicidad pero también una inmensa tristeza invadiéndome por completo- continua al tiempo que se sienta a lado de la castaña- porque por fin mis dudas quedaron despejadas

.-No te entiendo¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta confundida

.-Ya no tienes porque fingir- dice Ginny sonriendo levemente

.-¿Fingir, Gin, no se de que me hablas- dice temerosa

.-Ron…- suspira y eleva su mirada al cielo-… Harry nos conto todo acerca de lo que realmente sucedió esa noche, nos dijo que tu ya sabias la verdad y por esa razón terminaron…

.-Amiga yo…- murmura la chica

.-No tienes porque disculparte- la interrumpe- si t e soy sincera, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo

.-¿Dejar a Harry?

.-No, boba- sonríe Ginny- me refiero a que ahora te comprendo, comprendo tu actitud; creo que yo también hubiera guardado el secreto por temor a herir a alguien… sin embargo jamás hubiera dejado a Harry

Su amiga esta sorprendida, pues la pelirroja la mira sonriendo tiernamente como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.

.-Es que tu no entiendes- logra articular la castaña luego de un breve

silencio

.-¿Y que es lo que se supone que no entiendo?- pregunta- ¿Qué por un estupido prejuicio dejes al hombre más maravilloso del mundo?

.-Pero…

.-Hermy, escúchame- dice Ginny al tiempo que toma las manos de su amiga- desde que entramos a la Orden, incluso desde mucho antes, sabíamos de los riesgos que corríamos. Que nuestras manos serían manchadas de sangre y no solo eso, incluso sabíamos que podríamos perder la vida… siempre lo supimos y aún así decidimos continuar… los que murieron, lo hicieron creyendo firmemente en lo que hacían, aquí no hay culpables… lo entiendes ¿verdad?

.-Si… lo se…-susurra

.-¿Entonces?- pregunta

.-…

.-No te pido que corras a los brazos de Harry, ni mucho menos, después de todo es tu decisión, pero…

.-Harry hizo lo correcto- la interrumpe la castaña

.-Exacto…

.-Eso lo entiendo Gin pero… ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes¿Por qué se quedo callado hasta ahora?...

.-Debes entender que no es algo fácil de hablar; además de que si en esa época lo hubiera dicho, tú lo habrías odiado mucho más…- la mira- amabas a mi hermano y ese amor te hubiera cegado y no habrías escuchado razones ¿cierto?

.-Si

.-Sin embargo debes reconocerle una cosa

.-¿Cual?

.-Que fue por él que te enteraste de la verdad, y eso fue muy valiente de su parte

.-También se los dijo a ustedes

.-Pero no es lo mismo, mis padres ya habían vivido la primera guerra y hasta cierto punto sabían lo que podría suceder…- continua- … pero contigo es otra cosa pues para él tú lo eres todo y decirte la verdad implicaba la posibilidad de perderte y por lo visto no se equivoco…

.-Ya hemos hablado mucho de mi y no me has dicho nada respecto a ti¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema

.-No te salgas por la tangente- contesta- pero si te soy sincera ahora me siento tranquila

.-¿Tranquila¿Por que?

.-Porque ahora me siento más orgullosa de lo que ya me sentía de mi hermano… ahora se que Ron murió como quería hacerlo: lechando por lo que creía- Hermione la mira extrañada y la pelirroja se da cuenta- ¿pensabas que lo odiaríamos?

.-Yo… la verdad es que si- dice cohibida

.-No, jamás… mama y papa aman a Harry como a un hijo más, y nosotros como a un hermano, es cierto que fue extraño enterarnos después de tanto tiempo lo que realmente sucedió esa noche; pero es un consuelo saber que murió tratando de, no solo proteger y cumplir con su misión, si no de ayudar a su mejor amigo…

.-Ginny, de verdad que no entiendo… ¿no les dolió enterarse que fue su mejor amigo quien lo mato?

.-Nos duele su muerte pero hubiera sido mas dolorosa saber que fue torturado, que su muerte fue dolorosa, y de cierto modo es un alivio saber que no fue así, que no sufrió… ahora que se la verdad me pregunto si yo o cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho lo mismo que hicieron ellos….

.-¿Te refieres al juramento?- Gin asiente- Pase lo que pase La Piedra de la Vida nunca debe caer en manos del-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado sin importar quien deba de caer… si es necesario hay que destruirla…- murmura- la verdad es que debió de ser una muy difícil decisión

.-Ahora lo entiendes- afirma la chica

.-Si… ahora se que Harry hizo lo que creyó mejor- la castaña le sonríe

.-Me alegra saberlo, porque no seria justo que lo siguiera odiando

.-Yo no lo odio Ginny-dice Hermione sorprendida por lo que su amiga acaba de decir- solo necesitaba tiempo para poner mis ideas y mis sentimientos en orden

.-Y supongo que ya están ordenados

.-Ya se que hacer…

Después de decir estas palabras, la castaña se levanta y mirando a su amiga le sonríe y se va dejándola sola…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_

* * *

__Mis notas_

_Hola, ya estoy aquí… se que prometí no tardar y, para variar, no pude cumplir mi promesa… Pero esta vez, juro que no fue mi culpa, sucede que mi computadora se puso en huelga y no me deja grabar nada en los discos, y como subo mis capítulos en los cafés Internet… ya imaginaran mi sorpresa al descubrir que al abrir el disco, en el que supuestamente había grabado el capitulo, estaba vació… ( > que frustración)… _

_Y cambiando de tema, y una vez ya más tranquila... se darán cuenta que este es de los últimos capitulo, es decir, faltan tres capítulos para el gran final así que espero que les haya gustado… por lo tanto nos leemos en el gran final…. _

_Respecto a los reviews, dejemne decirles que estoy muy triste porque solo recibi tres (dojiz llora como loca que por poco y se ahoga, BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) pero no importaesos tres mehacen sentir muy bien y meinspiran a terminar la historia. Por ahi he escuchado que no se pueden contestar los reviews, no quiero arriergarme a que borren la historia... QUE MASDA... ARRIESGUEMONOS, si laborran lavuelvo a subir y ya, ademasen esta vida hay que arriesgarse sino no vale la pena vivirla:_

_**1. Kry Potter:** Gracias por tu rr, tu siempre tan fiel a mi, muchas gracias chica... al principio de la nota ya explique porque la tardanza... la compu y yo llegamos a un acuerdo y al parecer la huelga termino le prometi ser mas buena con ella y no golperarla tanto... Espero que este capitulo te guste_

_**2. Liz Kraft:** Hola chica, creo que es la primera vez que me dejas un rr y la verdad es que me da gusto, muchas gracias. Respecto al enfretnamiento cpn los Weasley la verdad estuvo duro pero tendremos que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para saber como reaccionaron... tu eres la escritora de Harry y Alyssa Potter ¿verdad, dejame decirte que tus historias me encantan, estan muy padres e hechoe escribi una pequeña historia basandome enel personaje de Aly_

_**3. Skkarlita Potter:** La verdad es que no te lo recomiendo porque si lo haces nunca de los __nuca_

_sabras el desenlace de la historia, tu decides... pero ... por favor, por favor, porfavor... no me _

_mates...Gracas por escribirme pero sobre todo leerme..._

_Bueno, por ahora he terminado, así que no olviden los reviews y por cierto léanse mis otras historias: _

_1 Un nuevo comienzo (Único capitulo, H/HR))_

_2 Este corazón (Único capítulo, D/HR)_

_Y una tercera que acabo de subir y que entrara en lugar de "El Secreto de Harry Potter", llamada "Memorias del Corazón"_

_P.D. Espero que alguien pueda explicarme exactamente eso de las sanciones de los reviews, __ya que todo lo que he oído, hasta ahora, han __sido rumores_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a donde ir, y realmente no le interesaba… solo se dejaba llevar… hasta que de pronto se ve en la entrada del lugar que no había vuelto a pisar desde que se despidiera de su amigo, de su hermano… y otra vez, como si él lo llamara, se encontraba ahí, a la entrada del cementerio del Valle Godric…

¿Entrar o no entrar, era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza del joven Potter… quizá era lo que necesitaba para poder por fin estar en paz con su amigo pero sobre todo con él mismo, así que sin pensarlo más decide hacerle una pequeña visita…

Varias horas han pasado desde que Harry se encontrara en Hogwarts hablando con los Weasley sobre el menos de sus hijos varones… hace una cuantas horas que les había revelado el más oscuro de sus secretos: el había matado a su mejor amigo, a Ronald B. Weasley…

Y lo más sorprendente de todo había sucedido: ya que a pesar de lo acontecido aún no podía creer su reacción, alguien mas en su lugar no hubiera hecho lo que ellos hicieron…

**RETROSPECCIÓN**

.-¿No me digas que fuiste tu quien…?-pregunta el hijo mayor

.-Si, fui yo- dice Harry interrumpiendo a Bill

.-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunta Charlie

.-Yo… yo lo mate

Todos quedan atónitos… sin habla… no saben que pensar y mucho menos que decir

.-¿Que?- logra preguntar al fin Arthur Weasley

.-Por Merlín- murmura la señora Weasley

.-Eso no puede ser cierto- vuelve a decir Arthur- pero ¿Por qué¿como?

.-Se que hace mucho tiempo que debí habérselos dicho pero… yo… yo lo siento… de verdad…

.-¿Lo sientes¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir después de tanto tiempo?- le reprocha Molly Weasley

.-Yo… yo…

.-¿Por qué¿Por qué hasta ahora?- vuelve a reprochar Molly- ¿Por qué regresar fantasmas del pasado?

.-¡YA BASTA!- grita la más joven del clan Weasley

Todos los ahí presentes voltean a mirarla sorprendidos

.-Pero Gynevra, él…?- intenta decir Bill

.-El…-lo interrumpe- …, así como cualquiera de nosotros, estaba haciendo su trabajo

.-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta su padre

.-Era la Piedra de la Vida- se adelanta Harry- … si no la destruíamos hubiera caído en manos de Voldemort…- silencio

.-Continua- le pide Fred

.-Nuestra misión era devolverla a los Titanes, se suponía que era un secreto, solo Dumbledore, Ron y yo lo sabíamos; sin embargo Voldemort nos intercepto… suspira y continua- …estábamos en desventaja numérica, solo éramos dos contra más de quince mortífagos, y aunque dimos pelea, Ron cayo en sus manos y le mando un Imperius y como él era quien llevaba la Piedra, estuvo a punto de entregársela… no tuve más remedio…

.-Y lo mataste- dice Arthur

.-¡NO, esa no era mi intención, el hechizo que mande solo destruiría la Piedra pero Voldemort hizo un movimiento inesperado, y no solo la Piedra se destruyo, si no que también cobro la vida de mi mejor amigo… era una promesa que nos habíamos hecho

.-¿A que te refieres?- pregunta Ginny

.-Si la piedra caía en manos de Voldemort sería el fin de todos y lo saben… Ron y yo pactamos algo: Pase lo que pase La Piedra de la Vida nunca debe caer en manos del-que-no-debe-ser- nombrado sin importar quien deba de caer… si es necesario hay que destruirla…- silencio- … lo siento, se que no es suficiente pero…

.-No tienes nada que sentir- le dice Ginny- estoy segura de que Ron hubiera hecho lo mismo, además de que no le gustaría que nosotros te culpáramos de su muerte- se acerca a él y lo abraza

.-Perdóname, por favor- le susurra Harry

.-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- lo mira- ¿amigos?- le pregunta

.-Si- y la vuelve a abrazar

.-Harry…- se acerca la señora Weasley

.-Perdónenme

.-Ginny tiene razón, aquí no hay nada que perdonar…- sonríe

.-Mi mujer tiene razón- interviene el señor Weasley- por desgracia así son las guerras, y aunque hayamos ganado, siempre tendremos que lamentar nuestras perdidas…- le sonríe- … y ahora que has vuelto espero que sea para siempre

.-Recuerda que siempre tendrás una casa y una familia a donde llegar- le sonríe su pelirroja amiga

.-Un momento- dice de repente George

.-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Harry

.-Ya se por que Hermione volvió y…- habla George

.-…te dejo porque se entero de lo sucedido con Ron y…- continua Fred

.-…no lo comprendió porque…- dice Fred

.-… en esa época amaba a mi hermano, además de que le mentiste- terminan al mismo tiempo los gemelos

.-Bueno, básicamente si- dice el moreno

.-¿Y que harás?- le pregunta Ginny

.-Buscarla, no pienso perderla

.-Te ayudaremos- dicen a coro Fred, George y Ginny

.-No- les responde Harry

.-Pero…

.-Se los agradezco pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo solo

.-Te entendemos- dice la pelirroja

**F****IN DE LA RETROSPECCIÓN**

.-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- dice Malfoy sacando a su amigo de sus cavilaciones

.-¿Cómo me encontraste?

.-Eres muy predecible

.-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, que gracioso- responde sarcástico

.-Estoy hablando en serio- se sienta a su lado- ¿Cómo te fue?

.-Me fue…- responde Harry

.-¿Tan mal?- pregunta sorprendido

.-No- niega- al contrario

.-No te estoy entendiendo

.-Lo comprendieron

.-¿En serio?

.-Si, al principio el señor y la señora Weasley se mostraron sorprendidos y ella comenzó a reclamarme, hasta que Ginny les dijo que no era culpa de nadie

.-Entonces te fue bien

.-Mejor de lo que creí, pero en serio ¿Cómo te enteraste?

.-La pelirroja- Harry lo mira sin entender- como no llegabas, me preocupe y fui a buscarte al Colegio; ahí me encontré con ella y me lo dijo

.-Es única

.-Si, lo es- dice Draco suspirando

.-Vaya, el huroncito esta enamorado- se burla Harry

.-No se de que hablas Potter

.-Te sonrojaste cuando dije que Ginny era única

.-Esta loco

.-Si, claro

.-No molestes cara rajada

.-Como digas rubio relamido

.-Mejor dime¿Qué haremos ahora?

.-¿Vamos?- lo mira- tú, no se pero yo no pienso volver a Alemania, me quedare aquí e intentare recuperar a Eni

.-Felicidades- dice Draco, fingiendo sorpresa- es lo que más inteligente que has dicho últimamente

.-Estas…- mirada fulminante

De pronto y antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera terminar de responderle a su rubio amigo, se queda callado y mirando fijamente a un punto. Draco sin entender la reacción del chico, voltea y dirige su mirada hacia donde esta viendo su compañero, y al igual que él, se sorprende de verla ahí: a Hermione Granger frente a ello…

.-Eni- dice Draco

.-Hola- responde esta

Harry aún sin palabras no hace más que observarla y, aunque solo han sido un par de meses desde la última vez que se vieron, para él parece como si hubiera sido toda una eternidad

.-Eni… yo…- tartamudea el joven Potter

.-Necesitamos hablar- le dice

.-Entonces, creo que yo salgo sobrando- dice Draco- nos vemos luego- y sale del lugar, dejando solos a sus dos amigos, aquellos, que en el pasado no solo confiaran en él, si no que también, le salvaran la vida, permitiéndole, por primera vez, pertenecer a una verdadera familia…

_COnTiNuAra… _

_

* * *

__Mis notas_

_Se que es muy corta pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?... pero lo hemos dejado interesante o ¿no?... espero que les haya gustado… __Ahora si no se pueden quejar, no deje pasar mucho tiempo antes de poder actualizar… solo 15 días…_

_Pasemos a los reviews… en el capitulo pasado pedi que me sacaran de una duda, respecto a la contestación de los reviews dentro de los capitulos y como nadie me la respondio sigo haciendo la misma pregunta aquí, asi que espero que ahora si me puedan responder…_

_Gracias por sus mensajes, espero que para la proxima sean un poco más, please… ya casi acabamos el fic, no sean tan malos, permitan que este intento de escritora sea feliz, por favor:_

_**1.- KryPotter:** No tienes idea de cómo eso de los extraordinarios se me hace tan familiar, pero no te preocupes pues si estudias y de verdad de echas ganas veras que podras aprobarlos… al menos no te paso lo que a mi en mi tercer semestre de preparatoria, debido a un problema grave que tuve estuve a punto de reprobarlo… afortunadamente me aplique, y con la ayuda de mis amigos, pude sacarlo, aunque me fui a un par de extraordinarios, sobre todo de matematicas… tu echale ganas y todo saldra bien, suerte… Ginny, la verdad es que la alucino, no se como pude escribir de ella y espera a ver el capitulo 12, la verdad es que estoy loca, para manicomio, es que es en serio, Weasley se me hace de lo mas tonta… por dios…. La boda no lo se, igual y me anime, porque te confieso que no tengo pensado escribir epilogo… a menos que los lectores me convenzan… jajajajajaja... __Buenos, nos lemos luego y suerte con tus extraordinarios…_

_**2.- skarlita:** Por Merlin, por favor sigo insistiendo de que no me des una paliza y mucho menos me mates… gracias por seguir mi historia… Respecto a como subir tu ff, en la parte de hasta arriba de la pag de fanfiction da clic en Register, te aparece una pagina donde te dan los terminos del servicio y una vez que los leas al final das clic en agree. Te sale otra pagina donde te piden varios datos, te registras y sigues con las instrucciones… espero que me hayas entendido, si no es asi hasmelo saber por fa… _

_**3.-FrancisHHr **¿Qué onda, hace rato que no sabia de ti, espero que estes bien… la verdad es que ya h cia falta que la castaña entrara en razon, es que a veces es tan testaruda que no yo puedo con ella,… __Nos leemos pronto_

_**4.-alejandroyervides:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia…_

_Bueno hemos terminado con lo reviews, tambien agradezco a aquellos que leen mi hostoria y no dejan mensaje, aunque deberian animarse a hacerlo, nada les cuesta. Me despido y espero que lean mis otras historias:_

_1 Un nuevo comienzo (Único capitulo, H/HR))_

_2 Este corazón (Único capítulo, D/HR)_

_Y una tercera que acabo de subir y que entrara en lugar de "El Secreto de Harry Potter", llamada "Memorias del Corazón"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Drakito & Pelirroja**

Una vez que dejará solos a sus dos testarudos amigos, Draco se dirige hacía la salida del cementerio, cuando de pronto se topa de frente con cierta pelirroja que ha estado ocupando sus pensamientos últimamente…

.-Weasley- la saluda sonriéndole galantemente

.-Malfoy- le responde

.-¿Hacía donde te diriges?- pregunta

.-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia

.-Lo es, si hacía donde te diriges, es de donde yo vengo

.-¿De que hablas?

.-Si vas a ver a tu hermano, yo te recomendaría que lo hicieras otro día

.-Tú no eres nadie para decirme cuando, puedo o no, visitar a Ron

.-No mal interpretes pelirroja…

.-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así…- le interrumpe

.-¿Me dejes hablar?- ella asiente- lo que pasa es que un par de personas, que tu y yo conocemos muy bien, estas, espero, en este momento tratando de reconciliarse…- sonríe…- y no creo que quieras interrumpirlos¿verdad?

.-¿Harry y Hermione, se encuentran haya dentro?

.-¡Bingo, la pregunta del millón de euros ha sido resuelta- responde mordaz

.-¡No te burles!- le reprocha molesta la chica

.-No te enojes- le dice al tiempo que se acerca a ella

.-No te acerque a mi- le advierte- pero ¿Ahora que haré, es obvio que esos dos necesitan estar a solas…

.-Pues yo tengo un par de ideas que podrían interesarte…- dice el rubio ignorando la advertencia de la chica-

.-En tus sueños- le responde

.-No se lo que te estés imaginando- continua el chico- pero yo estaba pensando en ir a caminar por ahí o quizá a tomar un café- le sonríe inocentemente a Ginny

Ella lo mira por un momento, pues el hecho de que sea el mejor amigo del moreno, no significaba que confiara en él, además de que hace años que no lo ve… pero eso no quita que se haya puesto muy guapo, de hecho más de lo que recordaba. Así, que, sin otra cosa más que hacer, y pese a su buen juicio, decide aceptar la propuesta del rubio.

.-Esta bien- le responde sonriéndole

.-Vamos, entonces- dice Draco al tiempo que tiende su brazo- y dime ¿qué te apetece, paseo o café?- le pregunta

.-Ambas cosas- le responde sonriéndole

.-Nada tonta la niña

.-Ya no soy una niña- le recrimina

.-No, si de eso ya me di cuenta- dice Draco mirando de arriba a bajo a su acompañante

.-No me retes, Malfoy

.-Ja, ja, ja- ríe el chico- mira allá hay un bar, entremos- le dice

**&&&&&**

Una vez dentro del establecimiento, tomaron asiento cerca de la barra y Draco llamo a un mesero:

.-Buenas noches señor, señorita- saluda- que les vamos a servir

.-Buenas noches- responde el rubio- Ginny- dice dándole a entender que pidiera

.-Un martini, por favor

.-Y yo un wisky doble

.-En seguida- contesta el mesero después de anotar y se retira

.-Así que la pequeña Weasley sabe tomar- sonríe- ¿un martini?

.-No comiences otra vez, Malfoy…- dice la chica-… porque te lo advierto, te estas adentrando a terrenos muy peligrosos- termina

.-Me he enfrentado a lo más aterrador que te puedas imaginar, así que pelirroja, no me asustas- le responde Malfoy

.-Sobre advertencia no hay engaño

El rubio estaba por contestarle, cuando el mesero se acerca a su mesa para entregarles sus bebidas

.-Muchas gracias- responde la chica

.-Si gustan algo más solo llámenme- dice el mesero a modo de despedida

.-Salud- dice Draco levantando su copa

.-Salud- lo imita Ginny

.-Y bien, pelirroja…- la chica gruñe molesta- …cuéntame a ¿Qué te has dedicado en todos estos años sin vernos?- pregunta Draco, ignorando la cara de molestia de su acompañante

.-¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme pelirroja, Drakito?- pregunta sancarrona

.-No, no, no- hace un ademán con la mano- no me respondas con otra pregunta, es de mala educación

.-…

.-Además- continua- a mi no me molesta que me digas Drakito- ella no le dice nada, solo se le queda mirando y no dice nada

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto eras una chica más_

_Después de 5 minutos ya eras alguien especial_

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro se encendió_

_En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj_

"La verdad es que no se que me pasa con esta chica, nunca en mi vida había sentido esto… ¿Qué me pasa contigo pelirroja?- pensaba el rubio- ¿Por qué desde que le mandaste la carta a Harry, no puedo sacarte de mi mente?; la verdad es que te has puesto mucho más linda desde la última vez que te ví… Gynevra Weasley…"- seguía pensando mientras miraba a la chica sin saber que ella tenía pensamientos similares acerca del chico con quien en esos momentos compartía la mesa.

"¿Qué me sucede¿Por qué Malfoy me inspira lo que estoy sintiendo, creí que ya lo había superado- piensa la menor de los Weasley- han pasado muchos años, no puede ser que siga sintiendo algo por él…- de ponto la chica deja caer su servilleta y Draco la mira- tranquila Ginny que notara tu nerviosismo y ya tiene suficiente con su ego como para inflárselo más- se dice a si misma- pero no puedo evitar perderme en su gris mirada… Draco Malfoy…"

De pronto comienza a sonar una canción lenta y Draco toma la mano de Ginny sacándola de sus cavilaciones:

.-¿Bailamos?- pregunta

.-Eh… yo…- comienza a tartamudear

.-¿Qué, te comieron la lengua los ratones?- pregunta burlón

.-Mnf…- sonríe farsante- claro que me gustaría bailar- dice, pues no se dejará intimidar por alguien como él

Así ambos se levantan y se dirigen a la pista de baile que se encuentra en el centro del bar. El chico la toma por la cintura y ella pasa sus manos por el cuello de él y comienza a moverse al compás de la música.

.-Bailas muy bien pelirroja- le susurra al oído el rubio

.-Dijiste bailar, no hablar Malfoy- contesta alejandose un poco de él

.-¿Por qué te alejas?- pregunta seductor- ¿te doy miedo acaso?- pregunta al tiempo que la vuelve a acercar hacía él

.-¿Miedo¿yo¿de ti?- dice- no me hagas reír

.-Entonces¿Por qué estas nerviosa?- vuelve a preguntar

.-Eres insoportable- se pega más al chico tratando de demostrarle que su cercanía no causa ningún efecto en ella

.-Soy adorable- le rebate

.-Y un engreído- dice

.-Pero me extrañaste- dice lo suficientemente cerca y la besa

.-¡MALFOY!- grita al tiempo que se separa e intenta abofetearlo pero antes de que la mano llegue a su destino, el rubio la detiene

.-Oh, no, pequeña pelirroja- dice- a mi no me golpeas

.-Ni a mi me robas un beso- le responde al tiempo que safa su mano, se separa y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, conciente de que la gente ahí reunida los observaba

.-Vamos Gin, es una broma- le dice Draco

Gynevra se detiene e inmediatamente se voltea y regresa sobre sus pasos. Una vez frente al rubio le dice:

.-Aún no nace quien le robe algo a Gynevra Weasley…- lo mira- …devuélveme mi beso- y ante la sorpresa del chico, lo besa mucho más apasionadamente de lo que él lo hiciera hace un momento

.-Wow!- es lo único que dice minutos después

.-Lo vez- susurra- cuando alguien me roba algo, lo recupero- y muy orgullosa sale del lugar

_Entra en mi vida te abro la puerta_

_Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá más desiertos_

_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé a extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

Draco queda parado en medio del bar, sin saber que hacer, de verdad que ese beso lo había sorprendido…

.-¡Que chica!- murmura el rubio al tiempo que la ve desaparecer

Así que sin perder más tiempo sale detrás e ella, cuando alguien lo detiene.

.-Lo siento señor- dice- pero no se puede ir

.-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunta sorprendido

.-No ha pagado su cuenta- dice el mesero al tiempo que le extiende una nota

,.Oh, claro- dice y sacando su billetera, le entrega el dinero- quédese con el cambio- termina apresurado y se va

.-Gracias

&&&&&

Buenas noches, mucho gusto, yo no existe nadie más

Después de este tiempo juntos, no puedo volver a tras

Tu me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión

Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón

Una vez afuera, Draco Malfoy mira para todos lados tratando de encontrar a su escurridiza acompañante y maldiciendo por lo bajo se da cuenta de que no esta por ninguna parte…

,.¿Donde diablos te metiste, pelirroja?- dice al aire y cansado de buscarla se sienta en una banca

.-¿Tan pronto te das por vencido?- pregunta alguien

.-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunta el rubio, levantándose y poniéndose en guardia

.-Pensé que eras más persistente – vuelve a decir la voz al tiempo que una persona sale de su escondite

.-¡Por Merlín!- dice el rubio- pelirroja me diste un susto de muerte- continua una vez que la ha reconocida

.-Tardaste mucho Drakito- sonríe- te creí más astuto

.-Y yo te creí menos atrevida

.-¿De que hablas?- pregunta al tiempo que comienza a caminar

.-De que te gusto- le contesta, siguiéndola

.-No seas tan ególatra- se detiene y voltea a mirarlo- tu ego es tan grande que necesita su propio código postal…- silencio- …tu no me gustas- termina y continua caminando

.-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendido- entonces ¿Por qué me besaste?

.-Ya te lo dije- le sonríe sarcástica- a mi nadie me roba nada, solo recupere lo que me quitaste- le sonríe

.-¡NO!- la toma del brazo y la obliga a verlo- de mi no te burlas

.-Yo jamás me burle- le dice molesta y se safa- en todo caso quien empezó todo esto fuiste tú

.-¿Yo?

.-Si, tú fuiste el que me beso primero

.-Pero te gusto ¿o no?- le vuelve a preguntar galán

.-Estas loco- y trata de continuar caminando

.-No lo niegues pelirroja, te sentí temblar en mis brazos

.-Yo… no…- trata de decir

.-Y cuando tu me besaste…

.-¡Basta!- lo interrumpe

Ambos se quedan sin hablar solo observándose el uno al otro. ¿Qué es lo que realmente sucedía entre ellos¿Por qué tanta pelea por unos simples besos?

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta_

_Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé a extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

.-Tonto- dice ella

.-Testaruda- le responde él

.-Presumido

.-Orgullosa

.-Soberbio

.-Pelirroja

.-Drakito

.-¿Me besas?- pregunta él

.-Creí que nunca lo dirías- responde ella

Y poco a poco ambos chicos se acercan y comienzan a besarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello… como si nunca más volvieran a verse… y es cuando se dan cuenta de todo… comprenden por fin lo que sienten el uno por el otro… ese sentimiento que por muchos años había estado dormido y que la distancia se había encargado de olvidar… pero ahora que el destino los había vuelto a poder en el mismo camino no lo desaprovecharan…

Una vez que se separan, ambos chicos, pelirroja y rubio, se miran a los ojos y sonríen.

.-Me gustas- dice Draco

.-Y tu a mi- responde Ginny

.-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

.-Yo…-no sabe que decir- … no…

.-¿Qué, pero ¿Por qué?- pregunta sorprendido- Gin de verdad no te entiendo, nos gustamos y…

.-Lo se- le interrumpe- es cierto que me gustas, siempre me has gustado, desde el colegio- el chico sonríe- pero esto esta yendo muy rápido, Draco comprende, hace años que no nos vemos…

.-Si, pero…

.-…ambos hemos cambiado y necesitamos conocernos otra vez¿no crees?- el chico asiente- llevemos las cosas con clama¿ok?

.-Eso significa que…- dice el rubio, incitándola a que siguiera hablando

.-… a que acepto ser tu novia- dice con una sonrisa y se vuelve a a besar

_Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora_

_Abre tus brazos fuerte_

_Y déjame entrar_

.-Me vuelve loco, pelirroja

.-Lo se

.-¿Crees que se hayan arreglado?- pregunta el rubio, cambiando de tema

.-¿Quienes¿Harry y Hermione?

.-Si

.-Casi estoy segura de que lo harán

.-¿Por qué lo dices?

.-Porque Hermy, lo amo, lo ama y lo amara toda su vida, nunca podrían estar el uno sin el otro

.-Pero ¿no que estaba enamorada de Weasley?

.-Yo creo que eso nunca fue amor… ella se confundió y pienso que se refugio en mi hermano cuando creyó que Harry nunca la amaría…

.-Y Potter se refugio en Chang, pensando que ella nunca lo vería como tra cosa que no fuera su mejor amigo

.-Exacto- responde Ginny

.-Vaya, que par de amigos te cargas- dice Draco

.-Nos cargamos- rebate ella

.-Bueno… si…- y se vuelve a besar

_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta_

_Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé a extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

ConTiNuAra…

_**Mis notas**_

No lo entiendo… ¿Qué paso ahora?... ¿Dónde estan los reviews?...solo uno…solo uno…solo uno…. bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

(Dojiz llora desesperada)

Pero no importa gracias amiga: skarlita

Pero que los dioses me expliquen que hice para merecer esto… ¿acaso no les gusto el capitulo anterior?... TT

Estoy muy triste por esta situación espero que para el FINAL las cosas sean diferentes…

Respecto al capitulo… oficialmente estoy loca, para manicomo…. ¿yo escribiendo algo sobre esa pelirroja desabrida?... no lo puedo creer… y lo peor de todo es que desfrute escribiendolo….. horror¿quen eres y que has hecho con dojiz?

Nos leemos luego…espero… desde las cuatro paredes de un centro psiquiátrico… (estoy loca, estoy loca, estoy loca…. Odio a Ginny Weasley…jajajajjajajjajajajjajaj. Mi risa maniatica)

Dojiz

PD lean mis otras historias

1 Un nuenvo comienzo

2 Este corazon

3 Memorias del corazon


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: El perfecto final… **

Después de que Draco dejara solos a Hermione y Harry, la chica se sienta a lado del moreno, un poco alejados de la tumba del menor de los Weasley y protegidos por unos arbustos de las miradas curiosas de aquellas personas que se encontraban en el cementerio… y desde entonces han pasado algunos minutos y ninguno de los dos ha intentado algo para acabar con el incomodo silencio que los rodea.

.-¿En que momento nos perdimos?- Hermione echa la pregunta al aire

Harry se sorprende pues era exactamente lo que él, en ese momento, estaba pensando.

.-No lo se…- responde él- …pero en este momento lo único que entiendo es que no quiero perderte

.-Yo tampoco

Luego de decir estas sencillas palabras, el silencio vuelve a reinar entre ellos, pues ninguno de los dos se atreve a ir más allá.

.-Eni…- comienza por fin Harry

.-¿Si?- pregunta ella volteando a verlo

.-Yo…- suspira- …no sabes como lamento haberte hecho daño…- dice él cabizbajo, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla a la cara- …nunca quise lastimarte…

.-Harry…- murmura ella

.-Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco…- la mira y continua- …perdóname por favor

.-…- suspira- ….no eres el único que debe disculparse

.-¿Como?

.-Antes que nada, debo decirte que tú NO eres culpable por la muerte de Ron…- dice al tiempo que entrelaza su mano con la del chico

.-Yo…

.-Shhh…- le calla al tiempo que pone un dedo sobre los labios del moreno-…déjame continuar, no he terminado- él asiente- quiero disculparme por la forma en que reaccione cuando me dijiste lo que paso esa noche, se que no fue lo correcto pero saber la verdad me impacto demasiado que no pude hacer más que negarlo…

.-Yo no te reprocho nada- interrumpe él- y mucho menos te pido explicación alguna, estabas en tu derecho de reaccionar como lo hiciste…- suspira- …si te soy sincero cuando se lo dije a los Weasley, tanto Bill como Molly reaccionaron muy parecido a como lo hiciste tú…

.-¿De verdad?- pregunta sorprendida- Gin no me dijo nada

.-¿Hablaste con ella?- pregunta el moreno

.-Si, la verdad es que me ayudo mucho a comprender… gracias a ella estoy aquí, esa chica es genial…

.-Lo se…- responde con una media sonrisa para inmediatamente ponerse serio y decir- …pero como te lo dije tu estabas en tu derecho de reaccionar de la forma en como lo hiciste…

.-Tal vez Harry… pero debí dejar que terminaras de explicarme… el dolor me cegó…

.-Lo siento… se que Ron era muy importante para ti y que lo amabas…- dice débilmente

.-No malinterpretes las cosas Harry- le sonríe y se levanta dándole la espalda- a Ron lo quise mucho y siempre lo querré pero ahora se que lo que sentí por él nunca fue amor... -suspira y voltea a mirarlo- …fue miedo a aceptar lo que tu me inspirabas… miedo a que tu no me correspondieras… miedo a perder tu amistad… a que te alejaras de mi…

.-¡Eso nunca, nunca me alejare de ti- se acerca a ella y le acaricia una mejilla- yo te amaba, te amo y te amare toda la vida…

.-Lo hiciste- la mira sin entender y ella continua- y la prueba esta cuando te fuiste a Alemania sin siquiera despedirte…

.-Eni…- le sonríe- …quizá físicamente lo hice, no lo niego, pero aquí- toma la mano de la chica y se la coloca en el pecho- siempre estuve contigo, así que nunca me aleje… te amo

.-Yo también Harry, pero…

.-¡No!- la interrumpe- nada de peros por favor… se que será difícil pero de verdad quiero que lo volvamos a intentar- le ruega- estos meses sin ti han sido un infierno para mi…- la toma de las manos- … ahora se que no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti

Al terminar de decir esto, Harry acerca su rostro al de Hermione e intenta besarla pero antes de llegar a su boca, ella ladea su rostro y recibe el beso en la mejilla, el pelinegro la mira sin entender.

.-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta él

.-Nada- le responde la chica

.-¿Entonces?

.-Es que… yo… tengo miedo- susurra

.-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunta preocupado y entonces cae en cuenta y dice rápidamente- Eni, yo te juro que nunca más te volveré a defraudar

.-Tú nunca me has defraudado, Harry- le responde la castaña tiernamente- solo tengo miedo…

.-No te entiendo¿a que le temes?- la mira- ¿dudas a caso de nuestro amor¿de tu amor por mi?

.-Jamás he dudado de lo que siento, yo te amo… -le acaricia el rostro- …pero trata de entenderme, el haberte tenido para después perderte me afecto demasiado… sentí que mi alma se moría, pero yo debía ser fuerte y continuar con mi vida, aceptar que a partir de ese momento nuestros caminos se habían separado…- suspira- …me aterra tanto amarte como te amo que duele… y ahora que estamos aquí… tengo miedo, ya no quiero sufrir…

.-Linda- le toma una mano y con la otra acaricia su rostro- te entiendo, y ¿sabes por qué?- ella niega- porque te amo con la misma intensidad con la que tu me amas, y al igual que tú tengo miedo de perderte otra vez… lo eres todo para mi… eres mi vida…

.-Y tu mi mundo, Harry- lo abraza y le susurra al oído- siento que sin ti ya no sería capaz de seguir viviendo- se separa y lo mira a los ojos- te has vuelta tan indispensable para mi como el aire que respiro

.-Te amo- le susurra el moreno muy cerca del rostro de la castaña

.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dice Hermione

.-Si puedo responderla…

.-¿Por qué¿Por qué me amas?- le pregunta débilmente

.-Porque comencé a vivir cuando te reencontré

.-Yo también te amo

.-Entonces- la abraza por la espalda- te proponga algo

.-¿Qué cosa?

.-Yo no quiero presionarte ni dada por el estilo- le da vuelta y quedan frente a frente- iremos al ritmo que tu quieras

.-¿De verdad?

.-Claro- le sonríe- solo quiero verte feliz… feliz pero a mi lado y si para eso tengo que esperar… lo haré…

.-Harry- le dice

.-Solo te pido que no me alejes de tu lado

.-Nunca más- le responde y lo abraza fuertemente

Una vez que se separan, la chica lo mira intensamente y con el amor más puro y sincero del mundo toma el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y lo acerca lentamente hacía el suyo depositando un inocente beso, apenas un roce, en los labios de su amado… le sonríe y lo vuelve a besar pero esta vez profundiza más… separa sus labios y la lengua pide permiso para entrar en la boca del otro y este, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se lo permite, estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos, haciéndole sentir que ella es lo más importante para él. Sus lenguas se entrelazan jugando a reconocerse después de tanto tiempo y acoplándose tan bien que pareciera que jamás se hubieran separado… si embargo el aire les comienza a faltar y con todo el dolor de sus corazones se separan… pero no demasiado… sus frentes quedan juntas…

.-No sabes como extrañaba tus besos- le susurra el chico

.-Si lo se, porque yo también los extrañaba- responde ella

.-Regresar contigo, es como regresar a la vida y besar tus labios me hace sentir vivo- dice Harry

.-No sabía que fueras un poeta

.-No lo soy- le dice- es mi corazón quien habla

.-Loco

.-Pero por ti…

.-Te amo- le da un pequeño beso

.-Yo también- responde- ¿Te parece si nos vamos?

.-Me parece bien- le responde la chica

Dicho esto se alejan abrazados lentamente del cementerio, olvidando la razón principal por la cual habían llegado ahí: visitar a su viejo amigo Ronald B. Weasley… Pero bueno, quizá Ron entienda las circunstancias, ya después lo recompensarían.

**&&&&&**

Ya fuera del camposanto, nuestra pareja de enamorados caminan lentamente por el pueblo, cuando de pronto a lo lejos ven a un par de personas besándose y a ambos se les hacen conocidos y para salir de dudas se acercan a ellos…

.-¿Ginny, Draco?- preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo, una vez que los reconocieran

Los mencionados al oír sus nombres se separan y voltean hacia donde se encuentran Harry y Hermione y al verse descubiertos no pueden hacer más que sonreír.

.-Con que el huroncito no estaba enamorado- se burla Harry

.-Cállate cara rajada

.-Cállame si puedes- le responde el moreno

.-Deja que te alcance y veras- dice Draco al tiempo que se separa de la pelirroja y comienza a perseguir a Harry

Las chicas, que ven divertidas la escena que sus parejas están protagonizando, no pueden hacer más que sonreír hasta que Harry se escuda detrás de su chica, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera, entonces el moreno dice:

.-¿Qué¿una mujer te da miedo?

.-¡Harry!- le reprende Hermione- ya basta

.-Lo siento linda- dice Harry

.-Y tu eres tan cobarde como para escudarte detrás de una mujer- se burla Malfoy

.-¡Draco!- reprende esta vez Ginny

.-¿Que?- pregunta- él empezó- dice señalando a su amigo

.-Ya basta los dos- dice Hermione autoritaria

.-Hermy tiene razón- apoya Weasley

.-Ok- dice Harry- entonces explíquenos que fue lo que vimos hace un momento

.-Lo que se ve no se juzga- dice simplemente Draco

.-Más bien, yo creo que quien nos debe una explicación son otras personas- dice Ginny

.-No hay nada que explicar- responde Hermione- simple y sencillamente aclaramos unas cuantas cosas

.-Genial- dice Draco

.-¿Para cuando la boda?- pregunta emocionada la pelirroja

.-Aun no hay nada de eso- dice Hermione

.-¿Cómo¿Por qué?- preguntan sus amigos

.-Tiempo al tiempo- contesta Harry y los chicos lo miran sin entender- han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros que decidimos ir despacio, nos daremos nuestro tiempo y nuestro espacio pero sin separarnos…

.-No sabemos que nos depare el futuro…- dice Hermione- …pero sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos…

.-Lo único que ahora sabemos es que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro- continua Harry

.-Nos amamos- dice Hermione- y con eso es más que suficiente para nosotros

.-No los entiendo- dice un poco desilusionada la pelirroja- pero si eso los hace felices, haya ustedes

.-Pelirroja- dice Draco- por favor dime que tu no eres tan complicada

.-No exageres Drakito-le responde y lo besa levemente- aunque…- sonríe traviesamente- …eso tendrás que averiguarlo…

.-Mujeres- murmura

.-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunta Harry

.-Esto merece una celebración- responde Draco

.-Estoy de acuerdo- dice Ginny

.-No se…- comienza Hermione

.-Vamos Eni- la interrumpe Draco pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica- por los viejos tiempos pero sobre todos por los que vendrán

.-Esta bien- se resigna- celebremos

.-Aquí cerca hay un bar genial- dice Ginny- preparan unos martinis deliciosos

.-Pelirroja- amenaza Draco al descubrir a que bar piensa llevarlos su chica

.-¿Que?- pregunta ella inocente

.-No provoques…

.-Eso te lo dije yo- le rebate la chica

.-¿De que hablan?- pregunta intrigado el moreno

.-Olvídenlo- responde el rubio- vamonos

**&&&&&**

.-Mesa para cuatro, por favor- dice Draco una vez que los chicos llegan al bar

.-Señor- dice un mesero- volvió muy pronto

.-Si, como sea- responde el chico al reconocer que el mesero es el mismo que los atendiera hace unas horas- una mesa por favor

.-Si claro- responde este- síganme por favor

.-¿De que se trata todo este relajo?- pregunta Hermione a Ginny de camino a sentarse

.-Luego te cuento- responde ella

.-Pero…

.-Luego Hermy

.-Ok- responde esta resignada

.-¿Les parece esta?- pregunta el mesero una vez que llegaran a su destino

.-Esta bien- dice el rubio y los cuatro se sientan

.-¿Qué les ofrezco?

.-Dos martinis y dos wiskys dobles por favor- se adelanta la pelirroja viendo retadoramente a su novio

.-En seguida- dice el mesero y se retira

.-Espero que nos les moleste que hay ordenado por ustedes- dice Ginny

.-Por mi no hay problema- dice Harry

.-Ni por mi- apoya Hermione

.-¿Y tu amor?- pregunta la pelirroja al ver que el único que se ha quedado callado es el rubio

.-No te preocupes- le responde y acercándose a ella le da un beso en la mejilla- esta me la pagas- le susurra

.-Eso lo veremos- le responde igual su novia

Una vez que el mesero regresara con las bebidas, algunas botanas, y después de que se retirara, los chicos levantan sus copas y deciden hacer un brindis.

.-Por el amor- dice Hermione

.-Por la felicidad- continua Ginny

.-Por la amistad- apoya Draco

.-Por la eternidad- termina Harry

.-Por nosotros- dicen los cuatro al mismo tiempo y chocan sus copas

Así comienza una velada única que perduraría por siempre en la memoria y en los corazones de sus protagonistas… riendo… hablando… recordando viejos tiempos y haciendo planes para el futuro…

**&&&&&**

Luego de unas horas los cuatro deciden que ya es tiempo de retirarse y salen del bar… una vez afuera se despiden, quedando en verse al día siguiente…

Ya solos, Hermione y Harry caminan lentamente sin saber por donde van pues la felicidad que sienten al estar por fin juntos, y quizá el efecto del licor los hace pensar solo en ellos sin tomar en cuenta aquello que los rodea, cuando de pronto se percatan de que se encuentran, una vez más, frente al cementerio, ambos se miran y sonríen.

.-¿Qué dices?- pregunta Harry- ¿entramos o no?

.-Más vale tarde que nunca- responde Hermione

Así los dos comienzan a andar rumbo a la entrada del camposanto con la única finalidad de terminar con lo que comenzaron por la tarde para poder, por fin, ser felices, y para que ello se cumpliera, necesitaban que el trío dorado estuviera junto, aunque sea por esta noche… Llegan a la tumba de su pelirroja amigo y tomados de la mano se detienen frente a él… en ese momento hay miles de cosas que quisieran decirle pero son tantas que no sabes ni por donde empezar…

.-Hola, viejo amigo- comienza Harry- pues bien, ya estamos aquí, después de todo tenias razón: ella y yo por fin estamos juntos- sonríe y aprieta fuertemente la mano de la castaña

.-Ronnie- dice Hermione-, ya se que no te gusta que te diga así pero solo por esta vez ¿ok?... tarde pero cumplí, aquí tienes a tu testarudo amigo…- mira al moreno- …juntos como tu querías…

De pronto Harry toma las manos de su chica y quedan frente a frente, ella lo mira sin entender que sucede pero una sola mirada del pelinegro la tranquiliza y él comienza a hablar:

.-Aquí, frente a nuestro amigo- comienza- te prometo… no… te juro que haré hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz… por nunca más hacerte llorar… te amo Eni y tu eres todo lo que necesito para vivir…

.-Harry…- dice apenas la chica de lo emocionada que esta- … yo también te juro que viviré para hacerte feliz… para que nuestras vidas estén por siempre y para siempre unidas… te amo…

.-Quiero hablar de ti en un congreso de sordos… enseñar tu retrato a todos los ciegos… entregarte a nadie para que regreses a mi sin haberte ido…- dicen la castaña y el moreno al mismo tiempo

.-Por nosotros- dice Harry

.-Por ti- dice Hermione

.-No, por ti

.-Por tus ojos

.-Por tu boca

.-Que sea por siempre

.-Para siempre

**F I N**

_**Mis notas**_

No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer… Por fin esta historia ha llegado a su final… La verdad es que me da un poco de tristeza haberla terminado (a quien quiero engañar, estoy muy pero muy triste… hasta ganas de llorar tengo buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa TT), pero también siento una gran felicidad pues es muy satisfactorio terminar con algo que empecé con mucha ilusión…

Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron durante este año y medio… desde el comienzo aquel 24 de Febrero de 2005 hasta ahora 28 de Agosto de 2006... no solo leyéndome y dándome sus opiniones, sino también teniéndome paciencia al no actualizar pues la inspiración me abandonaba a momentos… de verdad muchas gracias…

Ahora pasemos a los reviews, que, aunque no son muchos me hacen muy pero muy feliz:

**1.- Shadim:** Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que este útimo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado… respecto a las parejas, respeto mucho tu opinión y como lo dijiste en gustos se rompen generos pero yo 100 HHR, aunque me he topado con historias muy buenas en donde la pareja principal es HG… en fin cada quien… Nuevamente gracias por leerme y nos vemos pronto, te invito a que leas Memorias del Corazon...

**2.- HermioneMoon:** Gracias, gracias, gracias… la verdad es que te doy la razón, la relación Draco/Ginny fue muy rapida pero me gusto como quedo… nos leemos pronto y te invito a que leas mi otra historia Memorias del Corazon…

**3.- jim: **Hola de Nuevo… al contraria gracias a tip or seguir leyendome… espero que el capitulo final haya sido de tu agrado y te invito a que leas mi otra historia Memorias del Corazon… saludos y nos leemos pronto (espero)…

**4.-Ninde Black:** Hola Lizzie… gracias por leerme… la verdad es que aun me pregunto como es que pude describir a Weasley de esta forma, toda linda porque la verdad es que la odio, la odio y la odio… como lo dije estoy loco esa es la unica razon que encuntro para haber hecho lo que hice… en fin gracias por leerme y espero que este capitulo final de haya gustado… Por otor lado me gustaria saber si piensas seguir con tus historias Harry y Alyssa Potter (7mo año) y la vida junto a ti porque me encantan…

**Creditos Finales**

**Protagonistas: **

1.- Harry Potter

2.- Hermione Granger

3.- Ginny Weasley

4.- Draco Malfoy

5.- Luna Lovegood

6.- Ronald Weasley

7.- Molly Weasley

8.- Arthur Weasley

9.- Bill Weasley

10.- Charlie Weasley

11.- Fred Weasley

12.- George Weasley

13.- Albus Dumbledore

15.- Rubeus Hagrid

16.- Minerva McGonagall

17.- Tania Arias

18.-Rebeca Stone

19.- Emily Smith

20.- Karla Urroz

21.- Lisa Watson

22.- Cristina Weasley (ahora Smith)

23.- Voldemort

**Musicalización:**

La canción del capitulo 12 es "Entra en mi vida" del grupo Sin Bandera

**Agradecimientos: **

1.- Kry Potter  
2.- Monik

3.- Angely04

4.- Talos

5.- ItAtI  
6.- marta-hp

7.- Gianella  
8.- FrancisHHR

9.- Jehan  
10.- Minea

11.- kry  
12.- Hermione151  
13.- salila  
14.- alexa  
15.- Lili Potter  
16.- tlali  
17.- karly radcliffe  
18.- arissita  
19.- Aiosami

20.- Marla  
21.- thirteen senses  
22.- karenx  
23.- MayeEvans

24.- LunaNis  
25.- JakeGranger

26.- Tohko

27.- Shagy Sirius

28.- susiblackpotter

29.- arcanger-negro

30.- Luna-nis

31.- Gwendyweasley  
32.- skarlitapotter  
33.- Ninde Black

34.- alejandor-oyervides

35.- Shadim

36.- HermioneMoon

37.- jim

Por último y nos por eso menos importante recuerdo que los personajes de Harry Potter y Compañía son de JK Rowling… no me pertenecen esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento  
Ahora si nos despedimos, fui muy feliz al compartir esta historia con todos ustedes pero fui aun mas feliz saber que les gusto… nos leemos después y no olviden mis otras historias:

1 Un nuevo comienzo (Único capitulo, HHR)

2 Este corazón (Único capitulo, DHR)

3 Memorias del corazón

Dojíz

P. D. Los reviews de este capitulo los vontestare en Memorias del Corazon así que dense una vuelta por ahí


End file.
